The Rose Amongst The Thorns
by Blood-On-The-Water
Summary: All because of a broken heart Hermione left her friends and family to live in the muggle world away from misery, away from bittersweet mermories and away from the person she thought loved her most.COMPLETEEPILOGUE THE WEDDING!
1. Prologue

AN: LOADS OF REVEIWS PLEASE! Read tell me what you think  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter.  
  
Prologue  
  
16-year-old Hermione sat in her head girl suite thinking about all that happened during the year how no one wanted to speak to her from her house apart from lavender and Parvati.  
  
Ever since she fell in love with the slytherin prince, many of whom she thought were her great friends wouldn't talk to her, seeing her as some sort of traitor. At the time she didn't care, she was the happiest she had ever been in her life. She was in love and at the time there was nothing that anyone could say or do about it.  
  
She remembered how she showed how much she cared for Draco on Christmas day. She gave her virginity to him. She was happy and she wasn't going to let anyone destroy that.  
  
Draco. That was a thought that now constantly broke her heart. Yes she loved him but they couldn't be together not after what he and his father had done.  
  
Two nights before Draco Malfoy's father had escaped from azkaban wizard prison. It was inevitable he would but it still came as shock to many of the wizarding public.  
  
That night he found a way to get through the high security around hogwarts and in to the head boy and girl common room. There he stayed there until Hermione and Draco came back later that evening.  
  
Draco whispered the password still kissing Hermione's neck. They walked in and stopped in complete shock seeing Lucius smirking at the both of them. He was handsome no doubt; a spitting image of his son Draco but he looked a lot thinner and his pale cold eyes stared at them both.  
  
He finally spoke; "so Draco I see you've been busy while I was in azkaban with a mudblood no less. Do you have any idea what you have done to the name of Malfoy, to the cause the dark lord?" he said this quietly but both Hermione and Draco would have preferred him to have shouted it out at them.  
  
Draco smirked at his father and walked towards him saying "father how can you be so blind, how could you think that I could fall in love with a mudblood. Father my whole life is dedicated to the cause of the dark lord you know that, I know that, I was just having a little bit of fun before I have to dedicate my life to pansy since we agreed in my 4th yr. that she would be my wife. "  
  
Hermione watched and could feel her heart shatter inside her. Draco was talking about her as if she was some kind of whore, she stared at him. He smirking right back at her with the same smirk he gave her when he had first called her a mudblood in their second year.  
  
Lucius finally got up from the sofa turning to Draco saying "you'll find me in the place that I usually am if you need me ok? I'm glad to see that my original ideas were not destroyed by this mudblood whore," nodding towards Hermione.  
  
Draco gave him a nod saying "I could never fall in love with a mudblood father I just needed someone easy." Lucius nodded at Draco and disappeared in a spark of blue lights.  
  
Draco walked up to Hermione as to hold her but before he could lay a hand on her she took out her wand and screeched "DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR YOU BASTARD NEVER THINK OF SPEAKING TO ME AGAIN!"  
  
Now it was Draco's turn for his heart to break he whispered "I love you."  
  
Only to get, "YOU FUCKING LIAR. DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND CONFUSE MY EMOTIONS AGAIN! I USED TO LOVE YOU! NOW I HATE YOU SO MUCH! I HOPE YOU GO TO WORK FOR LORD VOLDERMORT! I HOPE HE KILLS YOU LIKE HE KILLED DIGGORY AND HARRY'S PARENTS, IT'S NO MORE THAN YOU DESERVE!"  
  
When Hermione shouted this Draco felt his tears sting his eyes, he loved her so much he had to protect her. There was a long silence, and then she whispered "how could you do that to me? I loved you."  
  
She ran to her room and used an anti opening spell so he could not use alohomora to get in.  
  
She heard Draco ran up the stairs and banged at the door. After a while he stopped he knew all the banging on the door and his scream that he loved her were all in vain. He took one look at the door whispering "I'm sorry I hurt you I love you so much."  
  
He knew she couldn't hear. He knew that he lost something special. Devastated he slowly walked away from her dorm and out of the common room walked away.  
  
As Hermione heard his footsteps fading away she broke down. She gave up all the people she loved; her friend and even her family to be with Draco they warned her they tried to stop her but she wouldn't have any of it. She actually thought she had found true love in the enemy no less. But how wrong had she been.  
  
Hermione looked out the window 'one more week to graduation and then no more suffering' this made her break down even more no more suffering meant no more Draco. she was in love with him still after all he had done to her.  
  
'I'm never gonna fall out of love am I' she said to herself. She knew she couldn't stay in the wizarding world it would break her heart in to even smaller pieces. She knew that everything would remind her of Draco even her own muggle parents because they were so happy Hermione found love.  
  
She finally realised what she must do. She picked up her trunk and used a feather light charm on it. She grabbed the broomstick in her cupboard and tied her trunk on it, she climbed on and kicked open the window and flew out into the evening sky.  
  
She would live in the muggle world she decided. Under a new identity were no one could find her not even her own parents.  
  
An: I really hope you liked the first chapter! Please review all opinions good bad anything tell me! 


	2. Chapter 1

AN: So the story begins tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Year 2006  
  
A 26-year-old Draco Malfoy looked out of his bedroom window in Malfoy manor of Yorkshire and looked out across the vast brilliant lake which reflected the light off the moon.  
  
He hadn't changed much at all since he was eighteen he was still tall and well built, with brilliant platinum blonde hair, which shimmered in the moonlight, Only difference was his eyes. They didn't glisten like they did eight years ago full of happiness and love. They were now dull Grey sad and lonely. No one noticed apart from his mother who was the only one who truly loved him now.  
  
He felt true love before, he felt happy and content with a that feeling nothing mattered to him as long as he was with is love of his life but he never saw her again.  
  
He broke her heart to save her. He knew that if he told His father that he was in love with Hermione he would have no hesitation in killing her right there on the spot.  
  
Harry Potter killed Lord Voldermort right after Hermione disappeared from the magical world, sadly ever since Voldermort's fall Draco's father Lucius was winning back the support of the ministry, which he did easily as fudge always thought Lucius was a good hearted person and was even cleared of all charges he was sent to azkaban for.  
  
Draco now worked in the ministry for the control of magical creatures department. He would usually run into Harry Potter from the aurors department or Ronald Weasley from the misuse of muggle artifacts department. They still despised each other, but kept it mutual.  
  
Draco hated them because what they had done to Hermione leaving her with no one but him to look after and in turn they hated him because they believed that he forced Hermione to be with him and then through her away as if she was some used toy.  
  
Draco hated them they were always judging and never wanting to under stand always using every muscle in the body except the one that counted most. They never took time to think.  
  
But neither did he. If he stood up to his father things may have been different, Hermione would be by his side now he would feel love again happy and content but he had nothing just a loveless marriage and a scandalous family.  
  
Draco came out of his daydream and wiped the tears from his eyes. He walked over to his sick wife's bed and he sat in the chair next to her looking sadly at her. New tears came from his eyes. He wasn't in love with his wife but he cared for her like a sister.  
  
Pansy had got cancer and refused all treatment. She wanted her life to end. She wasn't happy she was never loved by Draco or her parents nevertheless she still remained the optimistic pansy she always was. She stared back at her husband with a small smile on her face.  
  
Draco turned away to look at the window again but she said in a small voice "what is it like to be in love Draco? I never felt it and now I know I never will. What's it feel like when you were with granger?"  
  
Draco turned to her with a look she couldn't read he but he answered her question after a gulp "happiness" pansy smiled at him. She knew he was in love a love that even the most powerful curse couldn't break.  
  
"I'm gonna leave you soon drake but when I'm gone I promise I'll look after you I promise you'll be happy again" Draco looked at her for a second his eyes glittered with happiness then they glazed over again while he walked back to the window.  
  
He turned back to her as he heard her gasp. "Pansy what's wrong?"  
  
"It's time" she whispered.  
  
Draco ran over to her shouting out "DONNY!" a house elf appeared quickly next to him "GO FETCH THE DOCTOR QUICK!"  
  
He turned back to pansy and grabbed her hand. He could feel her pulse slowing down "pansy you don't deserve this"  
  
"I do. I promise to look after you I'll make you happy again drake I promise" she gave another gasp for air. She gave him one last smile saying "Don't forget me Draco" her hand went limp and her pulse stopped all together the doctor ran in and saw pansy's limp form on the bed her announced her time of death 6:45.  
  
The morning sunlight came in to the room and shone down on pansy's smiling face.  
  
Lucius looked at the girl with disgust "Draco it's time you found a new wife since Parkinson couldn't fulfil her only goal in life pathetic child."  
  
Pansy had a big funeral, even against Lucius's will. Her grave lay in Malfoy Lake were she would love to swim in the summer and watch through the winter finally pansy was at peace.  
  
Draco cried freely as he saw pansy's face disappearing under the waves of the lake.  
  
Draco sat at his study and he had enough with his life he wanted to join her but she promised him to make him happy.  
  
He gave a small smile and disapperated to the ministry straight to the aurors department he was going to but Lucius were he belonged azkaban.  
  
He opened the door to this aurors entrance and shouted out "POTTER!"  
  
Harry walked out of his office looking a bit annoyed and said "what do you want Mr. Malfoy"  
  
"To give you evidence for my fathers arrest."  
  
Harry lifted an eyebrow and said respectfully "come in to my office Mr. Malfoy"  
  
AN: Review! Review! Review! Tell me what you think about it! 


	3. chapter 2

AN: thank you for my reviews but I would love to have more! Please Read and Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I have two pence in my pocket, I definitely don't own harry potter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lyra smith was a very different girl she lived alone ever since she was eighteen and always seemed to be the talk of the town. She lived in a small flat in Kensington and always worked to help herself live a normal life like everyone else.  
  
She was different because she had no friends and would make none. She liked being alone reading books and writing. It was common gossip that Lyra had a sad story, a heartbreak and that was why she didn't trust anyone. She was left alone to grieve and that's the way people left her alone and friendless left there to be pitied.  
  
7th July 2006  
  
Lyra came back from work exhausted and fell on her sofa. After about ten minuets she sat there looking at the ceiling thinking about her life, how she fell in love with a handsome man with blonde hair and gorgeous Grey eyes and how he broke her heart she felt a tiny tear fall across her face. She closed her eyes but as she did there was a loud knock at the door.  
  
She never liked talking to people so she ignored it. But the person kept knocking after three minuets of the persistent knocked she began to get a bit annoyed "GO AWAY!"  
  
A comforting familiar voice answered with amusement. "I see you still got your temper miss granger." Lyra stooped moving. She was sure no one would find her, no one would care where she went, and no one cared for traitorous Hermione granger who fell in love with Draco Malfoy. The calm voice came from behind her. "So you were hidden here all these years Hermione?"  
  
Hermione cried. She hadn't cried like this since she was eighteen. "I'm sorry professor Dumbledore" she stopped for a minute "no one cared for me so I ran as far as I could away from wizards, magic and Draco. No one cared, no one does apart from you. Thank you professor." She held him tighter. But let go so he could talk.  
  
"Everyone misses you, even Mr. potter and Mr. Weasley. So I have come to your house for one reason to make one of your childhood dreams to come true. At school I always used to admire all the effort that you made for your class mates and even enemies to get better at transfiguration." He gave her a knowing look and carried on. "Professor McGonagal has left her post as transfiguration teacher for this year. So I would like to offer you the position!" The old man smiled. Hermione stood in shocked silence "Hermione? Yes or no?"  
  
Hermione hugged her beloved professor once more replying "definitely"  
  
"I would like you to know that I know that you are a animagus and when you had left the school I have registered you as one so you can turn in to a owl at will without an arrest."  
  
"You knew?" Dumbledore nodded "Thank you professor Dumbledore"  
  
he turned to leave but then turned back as if he had forgotten to say something "And one more thing. I would like you to give this to Mr. Potter he still hasn't taken it since the last battle against Voldermort."  
  
"Harry's invisibility cloak?"  
  
He looked at her and saw that she was reluctant to take it. But Dumbledore said "harry forgives you Hermione, same with Ron. It's time you lay the past behind you as they have done years ago and you walk on the path of life we all must take. Or one day when you want to live the life that is planned out for us it will be too late there would be no more time to live that life. Walk the path given to you miss granger don't try and make your own."  
  
Hermione smiled at her and nodded. She walked to her cupboard and took out her wand elm 7.5 inches with unicorn hair especially good for charms she smiled as she felt that warm feeling flow through her like the one she felt the first time she went to Mr. Ollivander.  
  
She was ready to meet her past she went back to the living room to say good bye to her new employer but he had already apperated she smiled and apperated herself to the ministry to live in her past once more.  
  
AN: Thank you for reviewing and thank you for reading but more!!!! 


	4. chapter 3

AN: review! Please Desperate PLEASE!  
  
Disclaimer: do I have to keep doing this? Ahwell I don't own harry potter  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ronald Weasley had just finished his day at his department and entered Harry's and walked in to Harry' s office, to see he was in a very serious meeting with Draco Malfoy. "What are you doing here Malfoy."  
  
"Talking to potter what do you think I was doing?"  
  
"Nothing forget it"  
  
Malfoy got up and shook hands with Harry saying "when will his arrest happen?"  
  
"Immediately one minuet Mr. Malfoy." Harry walked out side his office and called his three most elite aurors Neville longbottom, Tonks and Luna Lovegood. "Can you three apperate to Malfoy manor here is the warrant for the arrest of Lucius Malfoy and here is another warrant to search the house. I advice you to search the third floorboard to the right of the dark arts section of his library. Every one get that" the three aurors nodded "Good luck." They apperated immediately at Harry's command.  
  
Malfoy smiled and looked and Harry "Thank you so much Potter how can I ever repay you?"  
  
"You broke my best friends heart Mr. Malfoy I don't want anything from you" and Harry left Malfoy standing in the middle of the department.  
  
Then he said quietly to himself "that's after you left her with no one apart from me". He turned and disapperated seeing a beautiful woman with long brown hair carrying what looked like an invisibility cloak.  
  
He knew the first place to go to the pub. He ordered a beer looking extremely confused. He swore it was Hermione but that was only a dream too far away to grasp. With that he gulped down his whole pint and asked for vodka. After all Vodka heals all wounds.  
  
# # #  
  
Hermione ran down the hall of the ministry of magic and stopped for a second at the sign department of mysteries. "Sirius" she whispered she let a tear fall down her cheek  
  
She remembered the day that Sirius died they were all fighting the death eaters and Sirius's own cousin killed him. She felt great anger at the memory of the evil of lord Voldermort.  
  
She carried on following the posts to the department of aurors. She never remembered a department of aurors being there when she was living in the wizard world. She smiled "I come back for a day an I already learn something new." She finally found it the department of aurors and walked in.  
  
She looked round as she heard a loud crack of someone disapperating; She then shouted "Hello! Is anyone in? HELLO! Is anyone in?"  
  
"One minuet I'll be right there!" Hermione smiled it was Harry's voice.  
  
She looked around a bit looking at pictures of different suspects who all looked like they were screaming at her. She ran her finger upon them and stopped at a picture of Lucius Malfoy. He looked pretty calm and collected in his picture but behind the stone face of mask there lay a stirring evil that looked ready to jump out and get you. '_This mudblood whore'_ she shivered the off the memory of that night eight years ago and looked around what looked to be a woman's desk. Her eyes fell on the wizard newspaper saying DEATH OF WIFE STUNS MALFOY.  
  
She could feel tears stinging her eyes as she say the picture of pansy's funeral and Draco full of grief she looked at the moving picture he hadn't changed a bit he was still the gorgeous seventeen year old he used to be. But his eyes didn't glitter like they did when they were together and she broke down worse than she did when she was with Dumbledore, worse than she did when Draco betrayed her trust. It was grief that she still loved him to this day even after what he did to her. She cried down on the table.  
  
"Did you know pansy then?" asked Harry as he saw a woman crying down on the table. She didn't reply so Harry took that as a yes and he rubbed the woman's back "So what did you want to see me for miss - sorry what's you name?"  
  
The woman looked up and stared straight into his emerald eyes that she remembered so well "Miss Granger"  
  
"Hermione?!"  
  
"Hey Harry miss me?"  
  
Harry grabbed her into a massive hug. "I've missed you so much mione, never ever do that to me and Ron again." he whispered into her hair his tears of joy fell down his face, he found his best friend after so many years of looking for her he found her.  
  
"RON! RON! IT'S HERMIONE SHES BACK"  
  
Ron ran out the office "HERMIONE!?" and he joined in with their hug. It was a very long time she had ever felt like this infact eight years she was happy but in her heart she knew she was not content.  
  
AN: that's the forth chapter. I have time for one more I think but review me!; D 


	5. chapter 4

AN: I would love so much more reviews so please do. Is it good bad tell me?  
  
Disclaimer. I don't own harry potter  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Where were you all these years Hermione?" asked Ron as everyone finally calmed down.  
  
"In the muggle world under another identity. I used the name Lyra smith. I didn't want to see anyone because everything would remind me of..." She broke down Ron and Harry tried there best to calm her down finally it worked and she started again. "I'm sorry I betrayed you guys. I am so sorry for everything that I have done to you. All the trouble I caused. I thought you didn't care." And she cried some more.  
  
"Of course we care Hermione that's why we spent the past eight years looking for you and I got something for you too it's in my office come on"  
  
Harry grabbed her hand and led her towards the filling cabinet. "This should be yours. It's your diploma I took care of it for you when you left. I knew that If I would see you again that I would really like to this give to you."  
  
For about the hundredth time that day she broke down. "Thank you so much Harry" and hugged him hard.  
  
"WHOS UP FOR THE PUB!" screamed Ron.  
# # #

They all apperated to the nearest pub the leaky cauldron they walked in and people stopped what they were doing they saw the girl who was on there news and nearly every street corner, The girl who was missing for eight years had just walked into the leaky cauldron.  
  
Hermione was a little embarrassed but lucky for her everyone turned away and carried on with their drinks with some new gossip.  
  
They went to Tom the bar tender Hermione felt like crying all over again Tom looked so old and so different he now lost all his teeth apart from the ones at the front and he was wrinkled "three butterbeers and one straight scotch" asked Ron.  
  
"It's on the house" replied Tom  
  
"Thank you Tom I've missed you so much" said Hermione  
  
"I have missed you just as much Miss Granger. Oh one minuet, what now Mr. Malfoy! "  
  
Hermione looked at who he was looking at and there he was in all his drunken glory Draco Malfoy. Hermione looked at him and felt her heart somersault.  
  
Malfoy felt that he was being watched so he turned to see who was staring at him and there she was just as beautiful as he remembered long golden brown, hair honey eyes and the short 5'4 body. His heart stopped and he felt it again he felt the love he felt as a 17 year old boy.  
  
She got up from her seat telling her friends she needed to go toilet and ran.  
  
She wasn't gonna go this time' Malfoy got up from his seat and went after her.  
  
He caught up with her before she could get into Diagon alley and held her tightly around the waist. "Get off me" she screeched "I hate you broke my heart for your own honour I hate you I wish you died not Sirius or cedric I hate you so much!"  
  
"I'm not letting you go not this time" he whispered in her hair.  
  
"R ON HARRY GET HIM OFF ME! PLEASE R ON HARRY" Draco heard them coming so he turned Hermione around and looked right into her eyes. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips and apperated away.  
  
Hermione was left in shock she stood there staring as Ron and Harry had finally came. "He was here" she said in an inaudible whisper and she ran and gave Ron and Harry and massive hug. "Can I stay at one of your houses tonight?"  
  
"You can stay at mine Ron has got a girlfriend, a very jealous girlfriend."  
  
"Parvita is not that jealous"  
  
"Your going out with parvita?!" asked Hermione. She thought parvita hated Ron. 'Well I guess a lot did change in eight years'  
  
"Yea and Harry's just jealous because he could hit it off with a certain sister of mine"  
  
"That's enough of that!" shouted Harry blushing.  
  
"You started it by saying that about my girlfriend."  
  
"Not my fault she's like that."  
  
"she's not!"  
  
"yes she is. Remember when we went to the three broomsticks she was going to kill Rosemeta. You still like her don't you Ron. She about sixty!"  
  
Hermione smiled and thought to herself 'something's never change' but she was still confused. Why did he kiss her? Was it because he was drunk? Or did he just do it as some kind of joke?  
  
"Bye 'mione take care of yourself" and Ron gave her a massive hug  
  
"Yea you too Ron"  
  
Harry led the way to his London penthouse apartment.  
  
AN: I would love so much more reviews so please can I have more! Good bad you tell me! Bye! TBC 


	6. chapter 5

AN: thanks for reviewing but I would love more! Please tell me what you think. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Chapter 5  
  
_She saw him sitting across the table from him and she looked away embarrassed, he smirked and knew she was falling for him but secretly he was falling for her too. -It was Christmas and they were the only ones in the hall apart from the schoolteachers. - The girl was beautiful no doubt.  
  
His Grey eyes looked into her honey eyes and held them with a look of love and happiness.  
  
The hall faded and turned in to a bedroom where to teens where kissing each other passionately and taking each other's clothes off.  
  
The image faded and turned to an image of the same teens under a green and silver blanket. The girl's head rested on the boy's chest and they lay there content happy and no one would break that.  
  
The image yet again disappeared and there were three people a man about 40 yr. old sitting on a big sofa talking to the teens and the boy walking up to him smirking and turning to look at the girl who looked so alone so heart broken. The man went away and the girl started shouting before running to her room. The boy ran after her banging at the door tears falling down his face and a tiny sound saying "I love you" as the boy walked away.  
  
_Hermione woke up with a start her whole relationship with Draco flashed in her mind. Had Draco really said that? No it was a dream dreams mean nothing all they cause is heartache and confusion like love.  
  
Never trust it. She looked out of the window and saw beautiful view of the river themes it was amazing the moonlight glittered on the surface changing direction swiftly on the waves.  
  
She thought of Draco and how quickly everything happened. She looked at the clock 5:45 quite early but She went downstairs nevertheless to watch TV and saw Harry running around with toast in his mouth, shirt half-undone and glasses broken again.  
  
"Morning Harry"  
  
"Morning, Hermione I hope you don't mind but can you fix my glasses I forgot the spell"  
  
Hermione rolled her eye 'something's never change' "oculus repairo"  
  
"Morning Potter and Miss Granger" drawled an arrogant voice from the fireplace which she remember instantly.  
  
Hermione turned round to see Draco Malfoy's head in the fire.  
  
She walked up to it and gave it one of the hardest slaps she had ever given anyone in her life. Then screamed "I HATE YOU SOME MUCH YOU LIAR. YOU HAD THE NERVE TO GO AND KISS ME AFTER ALL YOU HAD DONE TO ME. YOU ALMOST DESTOYED ME DRACO. YOU MADE ME HIDE AND RUN FROM EVRYONE ELSE WHOM EVER CARED FOR ME. MY FAMILY AND MY FRIENDS ALL THOUGHT I WAS DEAD AND TO BE TRUTHFUL I WAS BECAUSE THAT MASSIVE HALF THAT LOVED YOU NOW IS, AND YOU AREN'T EVER GONNA GET THAT BACK"  
  
Hermione said thank you to Harry and ran out the door.  
  
"Hermione!" shouted Draco from the fireplace "FINE!" he apperated "WHERE DID SHE GO?"  
  
"I dunno she just left what's this all about Draco?"  
  
"That's none of your dammed business!" he ran out the door calling Hermione's name.  
  
Then Harry looked at the mirror and said "what a morning! It's only 6:10... Bloody hell! I'm late for that bloody meeting with Dumbledore"  
  
"Good luck dear" replied the mirror  
  
"Thanks" said Harry and ran out the house apperating  
  
AN: short and sweet what do you think of it. All views good bad. Too short crap, bad punctuation tell me! Thanks you everyone who has reviewed so far. Elizabeth tears I love you! thank you for reviewing both my stories! 


	7. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Hermione went back to her work at the restaurant remembering how she slapped Draco that morning and the dream that she had the night before and how he had kissed her in the alleyway. How dare he do that to her after all he had done to think that he can come back in to her life as if nothing happened.  
  
"Lyra! Table one needs serving!"  
  
"Thanks I'll go now" and there he was –Draco- smirking at her the way he did when he betrayed her trust infront of his father.  
  
"Well Miss Granger imagine you working at a restaurant as a waitress?" He smiled and said, "can I have iced water and a salad."  
  
Hermione felt the anger she felt at Harry's pent house and before she could stop herself she slapped him again screaming "get out! Get out don't come back here again"  
  
Draco looked a bit hurt but he was still peeved he got his jacket and left.  
  
Hermione's boss ran up to her and told her to come in to her office.  
  
Hermione knew she would get fired, but she really didn't care  
  
"How dare you slap a customer Lyra and then tell him to get out. No one gave such right"  
  
"But-"  
  
"I don't care what you have to say Lyra, this maybe the first time this has happened but I cannot risk business ok! Especially for an employee as vulgar as yourself! Your fired!"  
  
"I don't care! I was gonna quit anyway I've got a new job better than the shit one I have here! I'm going to be a teacher at a boarding school in Scotland and I hope we don't meet again goodbye!"  
  
Hermione ran out the office threw her apron on the counter and made her way to Covent gardens to the secret entrance to the leaky cauldron.  
  
# # #

"Hermione!" Draco shouted one last time but she had gone.  
  
Draco apperated to the one place that he could get Hermione's address, department of aurors to see that Harry in a serious meeting with Dumbledore "where does she live tell me right now!"  
  
"I'm in a meeting Malfoy and anyway why should I?"  
  
"You don't have to, but please I beg you tell me where she lives I love her!" Draco said grabbing Harry's collar.  
  
"Whatever... Fine it 24a Mandela house Cromwell road ok now get off me!" Draco let go of his shirt. And was just about to apperate when Dumbledore said, "she'll be at work now "Draco turned to him.  
  
"Where does she work professor?" he said in a respectable tone unlike the one he used with Harry.  
  
"You'll find her working at pizza hut in Kensington high street"  
  
Draco apperated shouting a thank you.  
  
Dumbledore smiled as he saw the murderous look on Harry's face. "Shall we carry on then Mr. Potter."  
  
# # #  
  
Draco walked in and was led to a table for one at the table closest to the counter. "We'll have a waitress with you shortly"  
  
"Thank you" Draco looked around the restaurant it looked quite nice it was dimly lit with a lot of red and a warm smell of pizza.  
  
The waitress came through with a badge saying Lyra smith. He found her, he smirked to himself as she came towards his table.  
  
"Well Miss Granger imagine you working at a restaurant as a waitress?" He smiled and said, "can I have iced water and a salad." He could see her face twisting with anger and before he could do anything she slapped him.  
  
"Get out! Get out don't come back here again"  
  
This hurt Draco a lot not only the many slaps that she gave him but also she didn't want to see him and hated him. He got up grabbed his jacket and left.  
  
Draco walked down the road for a bit and decided to go home and rest for a while.  
  
He apperated home and a smile grew on his face. Seeing as his father was now being tried with use of dark artifacts, watching all the aurors take out all the artifacts from the manor and he saw his mother smiling.  
  
He felt it. A feeling that he had long since forgotten, he felt happy, but he did not yet feel content.  
  
AN: chapter 6 up. Please review I had one person review the first chapter thank you very much please can I get more!


	8. chapter 7

AN: WOO! REVIEWS! I would love more read and review. Thanks Elizabeth tears your advice helped me loads I think my grammar is improving.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing harry potter apart from the books  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Three up...two across..." Hermione muttered and stood back as the gateway to the shopping world of Diagon alley opened up before her.  
  
She looked around the place she spent her teenage years getting her school resources, books and clothes from. She walked down the alley watching excited children running from shop to shop and looked a group of boy standing at quality quidditch supplies looking at a new broom.  
  
"The fastest there is a new model better than the firebolt 360!" Squealed the boy excitedly to his friends just like Ron and harry had done when they were younger.  
  
There it was the place she had been most excited to go to flourish and blotts. She stepped inside and walked around. She had good times in this shop when Harry and Ron would go to quality quidditch supplies, she remembered reading all the books on quidditch so maybe one day she would understand what they were talking about. She never did.  
  
She walked over to the dark arts section of the shop were she remembered the book signing of Gilderoy Lockheart how he had seen harry and called him to the front so his book signing could make the front page.  
  
That was also the day she had first met Lucius Malfoy. The looks of disgust on his face as if she was a dirty sewer rat and then he had the nerve to mention her parents.  
  
She walked over to her favourite part of the shop, upstairs. The first time her and Draco Malfoy had a full conversation without shouting mudblood or ferret boy at each other.  
  
They talked about life, how he never wanted to be a death eater and never wanted to marry pansy one tear drop fell down her face, it was a lie and she knew it as well as anyone.  
  
"Do you need any help mam" said the shopkeeper behind her.  
  
"No thank you I'm fine" she replied  
  
"Well I be dammed if it isn't Miss Granger I haven't seen you for at least eight year. Where have you been?"  
  
"I've bin hidden" she replied.  
  
"Well Sit down dear we have missed you a lot round here always kept us company during those hot summer days," she finally got a good view of the shopkeepers face. He had once been young and full of life now his face was he now looked aged stretched and wrinkled. She missed so much she hugged the man and tears of grief had fell down her face. "Why are you crying my dear?"  
  
"I've missed so much" she sobbed "I tried to keep away from one person but I thought I should keep away from everyone else. Thank you" she said as he offered her some tea she drank it and carried on "anything I should know about that happened since I left?"  
  
"Not much my dear he who must not be named was slaughtered by Harry potter. Fudge is still minister and Lucius Malfoy was arrested last night for the misuse of dark artifacts"  
  
"Really?!" this came as a massive sock to Hermione as Draco had just gone after her this morning as if nothing happened.  
  
"Yes, he will have a public trial in two day and a public execution if found guilty."  
  
"Oh my god, I'm going to see it."  
  
"Why on earth my dear, those executions are not a sight for a lady such as yourself to see they are quite hideous."  
  
"I'm going to make sure before he dies that last person he sees is me, he destroyed my life and I'll get him back for it!"  
  
"Calm down my dear, I am getting to old to hear shouting I see you have a history the Malfoys."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Oh yes I recall seeing you and master Draco Malfoy sitting here for hours on end talking and laughing. I don't think I had seen a happier pair of teens since the late Lilly and James potter."  
  
Hermione looked at him tears forming in her eyes again "haven't you heard never trust a Malfoy." The old man smiled at her while she looked at her watch "oh my god it already 4:30. Thank you for the talk it was so nice seeing you again"  
  
"And you dear" she gave him one last wave ran out the door and made her way to gringotts bank before she smacked right in to a women with bright red hair.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Sorry mam I didn't mean to run into you like that I just needed to get to gringotts before it closes"  
  
"That's alright, just get me up please" Hermione grabbed the woman's hand and helped her to her feet and ran up to the gringotts entrance.  
  
"HEY! ONE MINUTE!"  
  
Hermione turned round. "Hermione?!"  
  
"Ginny?!" Ginny ran up to her and screamed "I have missed you so much" kissing her on the cheek "where the hell have you been you little tart!?"  
  
"I've been living in the muggle world Ginny away from... You know Draco"  
  
"You spent all that time away from us because of that slimy slytherin. Come on tell me everything after you go gringotts. I'll come with you."  
  
They walked up to gringotts talking about the good old times when they were at school and how Ginny and Harry were together, but she broke it up with him because he was too much of a slob. It was the happiest Hermione felt in a long time.  
  
They stepped in to gringotts and were immediately severed by one of the goblin still clever and arrogant as they had always been. She smiled and said, "vault 147 Hermione granger."  
  
"Come right this way Miss Granger and you Weasley you still haven't finished the work that you were set today! Go finish it as I take miss granger to her vault and when I come back I want to see it finished! Has Miss Granger got her key?"  
  
"Of course" she gave him her golden key and he smirked at her giving one last evil look at Ginny who had already started her work and led Hermione to one of the horseless carriages that led under the vast tunnels of gringotts.  
  
They reached her vault and opened it up. There she had the shock of her life. Her vault was over flowing with wizard money.  
  
"Your parents have been adding more and more money for you Miss Granger before they both died."  
  
"T-they died?"  
  
"Didn't you know" smirked the goblin "all their money went here in this vault for you"  
  
Hermione smiled even when she left them with nothing but a note they stilled cared for her. She had missed too much. "How do you know they died?"  
  
"We keep track on all of our clients Miss Granger, even yourself" he said in the same arrogant tone. "Go ahead take some money for god sake I haven't got all day"  
  
Hermione grabbed a hand full of gallons and then sickles and then Knuts and sat back down on the carriage.  
  
They returned after what felt like an hour to the marble main hall of gringotts and they could see Ginny looking at them grinning with hand behind her head and leaning back on her chair "I've finished. I did ten minuets ago"  
  
"Good, now get out of my sight weasley!"  
  
"Goodbye" she said with a cheeky grin and walked away with Hermione.  
  
"I didn't know you would get a job a gringotts!"  
  
"I did and I'm very proud of it too. Bill still works in Egypt still, but I preferred working here in England were all my friends are." she dragged her in to a restaurant "come on this restaurant is well nice it's called the penbridge come in."  
  
"Ok Ginny."  
  
"And you are going to tell me about all this time you have spent away from us." she looked at the waiter with a cheeky glint in her eye saying "table for two please."  
  
The waiter smiled back in the same way "right this way ladies."  
  
"May I get you anything?"  
  
"Yes an archers for me and..."  
  
"Oh just a butterbeer"  
  
"Bye" said Ginny to the waiter in a flirtatious way as he went to get their order "he was so gorgeous!" she whispered to Hermione in an excited way. "But that's not what this is about is it" she looked at Hermione with a weird look In her eye "why did you leave? What did ferret boy do?"  
  
"Well me and Draco were in love "Ginny gapped she didn't know because she was never told she was only told not to talk to Hermione because she betrayed the Gryffindors and her being miss little naïve listened to them. "Well I thought we were at least."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"His father came to the head common room when he first escaped from azkaban and started shouting at us saying things about pansy-"  
  
"Pansy's dead"  
  
"I know that and he was saying that Draco betrayed the family and lord Voldermort. -Ginny flinched- and how I was a mudblood." she smiled sadly at Ginny. Ginny was a very good listener and carried on, "but Draco being the heartbreaker that he was told his father he wanted nothing to do with me, that I was only there for his enjoyment and that he would never love a mudblood like me. When his father left I ran straight in to my head girl quarters and locked the door so he couldn't get in and he kept banging the door and he finally stopped and walked way."  
  
Ginny smiled at her sadly "did you ever see him again?"  
  
"That's the thing I keep seeing him now I'm back, he now knows were I work. He even kissed me when he was drunk in the alleyway behind the leaky cauldron pub!"  
  
"He didn't!"  
  
"He did! Can you believe the nerve of that man he still thinks that he can come back into my life and pretend that nothing happened!"  
  
"You can come and stay with me if you like leave your muggle house and come live were you belong and I promise that I will take good care of you." she pulled her friend in to a big hug  
  
"Thank you so much."  
  
"Anytime Hermione. "  
  
"Your drinks ladies and my floo call add for the pretty lady in green"  
  
"Thank you" replied Ginny "and what your name can I ask?"  
  
"Of course Blaise zambini"  
  
"Blaise! Oh my gods I went to school with you I was a year younger in griffindor I'm Ginny weasley... I guess you want your add back." She said with a sad smile  
  
"Of course not! We left all the griffindor and slytherin rubbish behind us and I would be glad to see your beautiful face everyday."  
  
Ginny blushed, "thank you" she whispered.  
  
"Here's the menu and what else would you lovely ladies want to have I'll pay, my treat."  
  
"Two lamb steaks with mint sauce. "Replied Ginny.  
  
"Of course" he waved his wand and the food appeared immediately in front of them.  
  
"Enjoy your meal I'll go pay for you."  
  
"Thank you Blaise." called the two women  
  
They finished there meal talking again about the good old times and Ginny gave a good bye kiss to Blaise on the cheek and left.  
  
"So were do you live?"  
  
"Kensington Mandela house Cromwell road"  
  
"Ok here we go"  
  
They packed up all Hermione's stuff and teleported it to Ginny's house "what's left Hermione?"  
  
"The rent I'll leave an note and the money" she left a few 50 pound notes on the table and wrote a note.  
  
"Finished?" asked Ginny  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"Come on then."  
  
Hermione said one last goodbye to her miserable life as Lyra smith and apperated back into the witch Hermione granger.  
  
AN: OK I made the chapter a lot longer than the other ones I hope you like it! SO review me! Come anything advice, comments opinions anything TBC.  
  
AN2: if you got time on yo9ur hands please read my other story Keeper Of Genesis- really ain't your average Hermione/Draco fanfiction. 


	9. chapter 8

AN: thank you for everyone's reviews. If you have enough time please read my story keeper of genesis I've just finished it. It's another Draco/Hermione fic.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Morning Hermione rise and shine!"  
  
"Bugger off!"  
  
"Get up come on up you need to get your things for hogwarts "  
  
"I'll be fine mum"  
  
"I'm Ginny not your mum!"  
  
"Oh sorry I forgot" Hermione finally remembered were she was in 2006 she ran away from home and was just reunited with a few of them. She felt a tiny bit sad but it passed.  
  
"Get up you lazy arsed tart!"  
  
"I'm up! I'm up!"  
  
"Come to the kitchen, I made pancakes" at this Hermione ran to this kitchen and saw he plate of pancakes and maple sauce. Her favourite thing to eat she ate it in minuets as did Ginny.  
  
"I need to go Diagon alley to but a few things ok gin"  
  
"Yea sure" she ate a bit more "Harry was worried were you were so I told him and guess what else I talked to Blaise again!" she looked so excited Hermione felt like laughing her head off. "We're going on a date in a few weeks, I can't wait!" she grinned massively and Hermione could tell that she was happy.  
  
"Come on then Hermione get changed and get your cloak." Hermione grabbed her wand and transfigured her clothes in to witch robes and smiled at Ginny.  
  
"You were always a smart one weren't you"  
  
They apperated to Diagon alley's entrance. And looked round "were to first then?" Hermione asked Ginny  
  
"Madam malkins robes for all occasion's of course! come on!"  
  
They entered the store and looked around at all the beautiful dress robes, gowns and cloaks.  
  
"How may I help you ladies?" Came the soft calming voice of madam malkin. She like everyone else looked so much older. Hermione could feel a lump in her throat so Ginny answered.  
  
"We need dress robes and cloaks one in every colour and style to for my friend. Make it a perfect fit for her and I need a gown a green one to go well with the colour of my hair"  
  
"Of course dear" all Hermione's things came up on the table in five bags.  
  
"Can we have them delivered to Victoria house Mayfair?"  
  
"Of course. That will be 14 gallons and 4 sickle." Hermione gave her the money.  
  
"Thank you dear and now to your lovely friend here I agree a green dress robe would suit you perfectly but what sort of cut I would say a slanted hemline, three quarter length sleeve forest green and satin." She made the dress in an instant in front of the very eyes.  
  
"How much?"  
  
"3 gallons and 2 sickles" Ginny gave her the money and the gown disappeared  
  
"It has been delivered to Victoria house for you"  
  
"Thank you very much, "said Hermione and Ginny  
  
"Anytime dears please come again" they left the shop and where back on the main street.  
  
"So where to now?"  
  
"Cauldron shop, you'll need one"  
  
"Ok" they entered the cauldron shop and brought a standard size cauldron, which was sent to the house along with the other things.  
  
"Ginny I wanna get an owl. I think I'm going to need one this year."  
  
"Come on then you can get them really cheep at the post office."  
  
"What about that pet shop were I got crookshamks?"  
  
"No not that place that place is a bloody rip off and the post office owls are much better."  
  
"Ok I take your word for it." They brought a beautiful tawny owl with massive wings, with sharp grey eyes, but she was very loveable  
  
"What are you going to call it?"  
  
"Lyra"  
  
"That's sweet" Ginny sighed and they kept walking. "Oh god it's time to go to flourish and blotts you better not take too much time!"  
  
"I won't I know what to get: standard book of spells grade 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7 and the beginners, intimidate and advanced transfiguration and of course hogwarts a history."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes "you better be quick"  
  
Hermione laughed as she was reminded of Ron whenever they went in to a bookstore. They went in and Hermione went straight to the shopkeeper "well hello again miss granger."  
  
"Hi, umm can I have standard book of spells grade 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7, beginners, intimidate and advanced transfiguration and hogwarts a history" as she said them the books appeared on the desk.  
  
"I thought you had already graduated"  
  
"Of course I have I'm going to be the new transfiguration teacher"  
  
"Ah that explains it"  
  
Ginny interrupted "can you send them to Victoria house Mayfair?"  
  
"Of course my child" and they where gone "so miss granger still going to Lucius Malfoy's trial tomorrow"  
  
"Of course thank you I completely forgot"  
  
"I'm coming to then" Ginny turned to Hermione "how come you never told me?"  
  
"Did you hear me say that I forgot?" Hemione said sarcastically. And then turned to the shopkeeper "how much was all that?"  
  
"It's on me my dear good luck with your teaching career"  
  
"Thank you so much" she waved goodbye to the old shopkeeper "were to now then?  
  
"Pub!"  
  
"You remind me so much of Ron," said Hermione laughing  
  
"Oh shut up! Come on!" she walked through the archway and pushed the door into the pub taking a seat on one of the side tables furthest from the bar. "Hey tom!"  
  
"Ginny! What can I get you?"  
  
"Two butterbeers and a straight scotch"  
  
"Just like your brother Ron" replied tom Hermione laughed  
  
"That's not funny Hermione" they drank there drinks in silence and looked around for a bit while Tom walked away to the other side of the pub.  
  
"Hey Tom I need a vodka!"  
  
"Another one Mr. Malfoy? my you do have problems"  
  
"I do" Draco took his vodka and downed it all. "Another one please tom"  
  
"One minuet I'm just seeing to Miss weasley and young miss granger"  
  
"Granger!" tom nodded and walked away "Hermione?"  
  
He saw a beautiful woman turn his way roll her eyes and she shouted "piss of you son of a bitch!" and disapperated.  
  
Draco ran to their table and grabbed Ginny by the collar "where did she go?  
  
"Like I'm gonna tell the person who broke her heart that!" she shouted trying in vain to get his grip loosened.  
  
"I did it to save her! as if you would know anything about love weasley!" he pushed her back on her seat and disapperated leaving a gallon on the table to pay tom.  
  
Ginny sat there stunned for a minute "are you ok Miss weasley?"  
  
Ginny looked at him "yea. Thank you tom" and she left money on the table and disapperated  
  
"Well what a night!" said tom to no one in particular.  
  
"Hermione! Were are you love?" the sitting room lights were off but she could tell ermione was somewhere in the dark  
  
"I'm here Ginny" came her voice from the sofa. Ginny switched on a light and sat next to her  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Yea I'm fine!"  
  
"He is such a bastard! come on take some potion go to sleep we need to wake up early tomorrow"  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Lucius's trial"  
  
"Oh yea good night Ginny!"  
  
"Good night Hermione" Hermione drank the whole of the potion and lay down slowly as everything went darker and she knew no more.  
  
AN: another short chapter but reviews much appreciated. Tell me what you think! Bye! TBC 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 AN: Sorry for making the writing hard to read for everyone. I hope I made it easier for you this time round. Anyway happy New Year!  
  
"Quick wake up!" Hermione heard someone scream  
  
Hermione jumped out in bed frightened, "What! Ginny what's the matter?"  
  
"Lucius's trial starts in 15 minuets come on!"  
  
"Oh shit!" Hermione ran downstairs transfiguring her clothes and grabbed some toast. "Come then Ginny" and they apperated to the ministry together  
  
Draco Malfoy had been at the ministry of magic since 4:30 that morning. He was in the men's toilets to calm himself down and to think away from all the aurors and paparazzi that badgered him with questioning.  
  
He had grown exceedingly nervous at the thought of testifying against his own father. The only thing that kept him on track was the thought of getting revenge for Hermione and the memory of a love that they had once shared long ago that had faded away as a cause if him.  
  
"She doesn't understand!" Draco said to the mirror. "I wanted to keep her safe I loved her too much."  
  
Then a p.a. blasted through the ministry "case 1485 of Lucius Vladamir Malfoy is to take place in five minuets. Please may all participants make their way to courtroom one. Thank you"  
  
Malfoy looked in the mirror one last time "well here goes nothing."  
  
"Mr. Lucius Vladamir Malfoy you have been charged with law 10.6 of the misuse of dark artifacts law. How do you plead?"  
  
"Not guilty" replied Lucius calmly to the courtroom.  
  
"Court is now into procession please can Mr. Potter call up his first witness."  
  
"Of course your honour. I call Mr. Draco Malfoy to the stands"  
  
Everyone in the court started whispering and the infamous journalist white haired journalist Rita Skeeter started furiously scribbling down notes. "Why would young mister Malfoy testify against his own father?" Draco could hear people whisper in the crowd  
  
"Draco?" whispered Hermione to Ginny as she looked at the gorgeous figure of Draco Malfoy as he made his way to the witness box.  
  
"How could you do this to me Draco? Your own flesh and blood?" shouted Lucius Lucius looked ready to jump on him and kill him right there and then.  
  
"Order in the court order in the court" the judge, shouted as he bashed his hammer down on the table. Everyone became silent but still looking at Draco in a state of confused and shock. The only thing that could be heard was the scribble of the journalists writing notes.  
  
Draco was beginning to get nervous, he looked round the court he looked up at the highest stand and there she was next to that fiery red headed Weasley .she was whispering something to her and turned to look at Draco.  
  
This was the man she had slapped twice in one day, the man who made her hide from everyone she cared about and the man who broke her heart but she looked down at him, smiled and then looked back at Harry.  
  
Draco felt like he did when he was seventeen so in love so content he remembered how even the smallest of her smiles would make him so loved so content.  
  
"Hello! Mr. Malfoy I'll ask you again!" said Harry who was obviously annoyed, "what sort of things would your father do to muggles and muggleborns in your household?"  
  
Draco looked at potter 'for Hermione' "he would put a muggle and a muggleborn under a unforgivable curse to see how long they would last."  
  
"Did he do anything else of the sort?"  
  
"Yes he placed my mother under the imperious curse so she wouldn't go in to the ministry and tell them the things he had done. I know she would have. She hated him doing those things as much as I did"  
  
"And what did he do to you Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Draco looked at harry and gave a ghost of a smile, "he threatened to kill someone close to me." He quickly glanced at Hermione and carried on. "Also from the age of eight he had been training me to become a deatheater just like he was. By the time I was ten I already knew how to the cruticus curse and imperious. He often made me train on the house elves or even out me under them to see how long I could last,"  
  
The courtrooms thick tension broke into shouts of anger and disgust. When everyone had quietened Harry carried on.  
  
"One last question Mr. Malfoy. Did you ever become a deatheater?"  
  
Draco rolled up his sleeve and showed the court his forearm. "No" he replied "and I never will."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Malfoy you are dismissed"  
  
Draco walked out the witness stand and to his place in the court behind potter but next to him father. His father turned to Draco and said so quietly that only he could hear "blood traitor."  
  
Draco didn't care. He slid a finger across his throat, smiled and turned back to potter.  
  
"My next witness is Mrs. Narcissa black-Malfoy." The courtroom started muttering once more as the wife on Lucius Malfoy slowly came towards the witness stand

"Narcissa, can you tell the court about how Mr. Malfoy treated you and your children?"  
  
"Children?" Draco whispered to himself. "I'm an only child."  
  
"Before Draco was born I had two supposed miscarriages. They weren't miscarriages at all. They were beautiful baby girls but Lucius wanted a male heir so he lost his temper. The first child should be about thirty now. Lucius drowned her in the lake while putting a paralyse curse on me so I couldn't save her. All I could do was watch as my baby girl died, then second time he threw the baby across the wall and burnt her in our bedroom fire place." Narcissa started crying "she would have been 28 this October."  
  
Aurors at the front of the court had to stop people getting to the front to get at Lucius."Thank you Mrs. Malfoy. You are dismissed"  
  
"ORDER! ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURTROOM!" the crowd calmed down considerably and the judge turned to Harry, "Do you have anymore witnesses Mr. Potter?"  
  
"No your honour."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy please come to the stand," said the judge with a look of disgust on his face. Lucius mearly walked arrogantly to the suspect's box and sat down smiling at everyone.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy will you answer my question or will you need more forced techniques of persuasion?"  
  
"I will not answer questions from a half blooded bastard such as such as yourself Mr. Potter." He spat.  
  
"Fine. Perliza" when Lucius went as limp and Harry pulled out a bottle of truth serum and forced the potion down Lucius throat and said, "finite incantartem." Lucius fell into a trance  
  
"Mr. Malfoy my first question is did you join lord Voldermort's forces by your own free will or were you forced?"  
  
"By my own free will. I wanted to pureblood domination. None of all this half blood and mudblood filth."  
  
"And Mr. Malfoy I have one more question for you. Is the evidence given against you here today by your wife and son against you true?"  
  
The court held their breaths as they looked at the tranced Lucius Malfoy. "Yes it is true."  
  
The whole court was in uproar."ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT!" everyone went silent,  
  
"Have the jury come to a decision?" he asked an old man with a luxurious emerald green robe.  
  
"We find the defendant guilty of all charges." People around the court clapped with grim looks on their faces; they all knew what was coming next.  
  
"Guards! Please take Mr. Malfoy to execution chamber 7" the judge told the aurors at the entrance. "This case is dismissed!" while people got up and started to make their way to the chamber.  
  
"Hermione! Ginny! Come with me to get good seats!" he called over the noise of people rushing out. He grabbed their hands and took them to the very back of the courtroom and pushed the ministry of magic badge on the will to reveal a passage completely made from stone. "Come on this way."  
  
They walked for about two minuets when they came to tapestry with a picture of the founders of hogwarts. "Password?"  
  
"One minuet it's ... umm I know it. Oh yes its sadiam." The tapestry rolled up and the wall split into two to let the through." Come on just down the hall on the left. Yep here we are execution chamber 7."  
  
They went in to find they were the first ones there so they sat down staring at the glass room infront of them. Fifteen-minuet later the hall had finally filled up.  
  
"He finally gets what he deserves "whispered Hermione. Ginny and Harry held Hermione's hands tight remembering how he had killed there friend Reamus Lupin by stabbing her through the heart with a silver dagger Harry let a lone tear roll down his face at the memory but quickly wiped it away; he hated showing weakness.  
  
The room was filled with paparazzi and journalists just waiting to spread the news to the rest of the world that pure blood fanatic Lucius Malfoy was finally as good as dead.  
  
Draco sat at the front a few seats away from potter. He looked down and saw Hermione's face and smiled. He grabbed a hold of his mother's hand they were shaking but he knew she was happy. It made Draco a little sad to realise that father had not conceived him because of love but just power.  
  
Narcissa looked at Draco "be brave my boy."  
  
"Don't worry mother I want this to happen."  
  
Narcissa like her son had married only for purity of blood. She was also in love with another. Reamus. They went out when they were at school they were so in love like Draco but was made to marry a pureblood who didn't care for her. Lucius knew that Narcissa loved Reamus and that Reamus loved Narcissa so a year before Voldermort's fall Lucius stabbed Reamus through the heart with a silver dagger.  
  
Narcissa let a tear fall down her face "don't be sad mother we're finally going to be free" and Draco held his mother tighter.  
  
The door banged open and Lucius was gagged and pulled in to the glass room in front of them then magically bound to a chair. After about one minuet a dementor glided in to the glassroom.  
  
Harry grabbed on to Hermione's hand tight she remembered how much Harry was frightened of dementors and smiled then looked back at Lucius.  
  
Tears fell down Lucius's faces as he saw the dementor come in. He tried to get out the seat but soon he stopped struggling and looked out the glass. There she was mudblood granger. He destroyed her and he knew she came to make sure that he was destroyed the same way that she had been. By taking his soul away. He smiled and looked towards the dementor.  
  
It lowered it hood and moved towards the chair 'this is it' thought Lucius 'the end of a life of power, a pureblood life and the last human face I see is that of a mudblood. Ironic' and he gave a small laugh.  
  
Hermione shrieked as she saw the dementor's hands grab Lucius around the face and it clamped its mouth to his chin. Lucius started shaking uncontrollable still bound to his chair his soul being sucked out through his mouth.  
  
Hermione started crying. She felt that seeing Lucius suffer was like seeing Draco suffer as they looked so similar. She had thought that she would enjoy it but she hated every moment. Her eyes were fixed on Lucius.  
  
Finally Lucius stopped moving all together. He no longer had memory, happiness, sadness, anger or fear. There was nothing. He just stared infront of him doing nothing.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was now as good as dead he was soulless, he was something he feared to be most. He was nothing.  
  
After a while the paparazzi left, everyone made their way out leaving just Narcissa and her son Draco to stare at the remains of their miniature dictator. Draco got out of his seat come on mother time to go home."  
  
Narcissa turned to her son "I'll come later dear I've got a few places I want to go to"  
  
"Like where mother?"  
  
"To Reamus's resting place. I'll be home about six ok dear," and she disapperated.  
  
Draco smiled and looked at his watch "shyt I'm late!" but before he went anywhere he looked at his father saying, "I lost something special because of you. Your evil, paranoid, demented and pathetic. All this rubbish about power. Look at you now father your nothing. You're lower than any muggle could ever be" Draco apperated away to his department on the other side of the ministry.  
  
Lucius was left in the hall alone. He was no one anymore. But the damaged that he had once done still remained. He broke away two people who were deeply in love hoping that they would never go back together. But everyone knows that true love sometimes breaks a bit but it always repairs it self even one as damaged as Draco Malfoy's and Hermione granger's  
  
AN: I haven't updated for a while but I hope you like this. REVIEW!!! TCB 


	11. chapter 10

AN: Chapter 10. I hope you like it and I hope I get loads more reviews. Anyhow enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 10  
  
"Ginny! Where's my jumper?" called Hermione half dressed  
  
"On the kitchen table. Hurry up the hogwarts express in an hour."  
  
Hermione put on her jumper and called "Finished"  
  
"Come on we need to get the c10 to earls court from there the train."  
  
They walked down the road to get the bus to take them to earl's court. Then from there they took the train to kings cross station. They ran out from the underground level off the station to over ground platform 9 and 10.  
  
"Oh my god it hasn't changed a bit." Hermione whispered looked around her feeling tears sting the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Come on we have to go through the barrier remember. You only have twenty minuets left."  
  
"Oh that's plenty of time. But I might as well go through now. Here goes" Hermione walked through the barrier and memories flooded back to her.

* * *

#**Flashback  
**  
"**_Hermione! Over here!" Harry called, "How was Italy?" he asked giving her a hug._**

**_"Great! Those ancient Italian wizards are so amazing they -" but was fashionable cut in by Ron  
  
"Hermione we asked how it was not a bloody history lesson!" Ron said.  
  
Hermione gave him an evil look, but before she could say anything Harry said; "come on" Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and led her in to the train. They found a empty compartment at the very back of the train and sat down.  
  
The train started moving and the compartment door slid open. "Well, hello! Look who we have here potty, weasley and their little mudblood whore."  
  
Before Harry and Ron could do anything Hermione got up and said calmly; " what the hell do you want ferret boy?"  
  
"You!" he exclaimed with an evil grin. Hermione gave him a sceptical look and went to shut the door but he put his hand in the way. He gave her a smirk and said; "Well come on head girl we need to go to the head compartment,"  
  
"You got to be joking" Ron exclaimed "you as head boy!"  
  
"Yes because I'm the smartest boy in the year weasley" he turned back to Hermione "well come on for god sake!"  
  
_**#**End of flashback  
**

* * *

"Well come on for god sake" Ginny looked at her dazed friend strangely.  
  
Hermione looked up at her friend Draco had said that.  
  
"Trains leaving in ten minuets!" Ginny almost shouted. Bloody weasley temper.  
  
"Good point" Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Here," Ginny waved her wand and Hermione's stuff went on the train.  
  
They both walked towards the train and stopped in front of the carriage door. "Don't forget to write as much as you can ok?" Ginny hugged her room mate and best friend. "I'm gonna miss you so much you dozy tart!"  
  
"I'm gonna miss you just as much."  
  
Ginny gave Hermione one last kiss on the cheek and said. "I need to be at gringotts at eleven, but you enjoy yourself and make sure that griffindor win the house cup." Ginny gave one last wave and apperated away.  
  
"Well I might as well stay with the driver." She walked in. She saw first years running around after each other and then some higher years looking inside a box wit a load of spiders in it.  
  
"Just came from Greece meant to be very deadly." The boy holding the box saw Hermione and closed the box. "You new here?"  
  
"No I'm the new transfiguration teacher." Hermione replied with a smile the boy looked in shock. "You really you look a bit young to be."  
  
"I'm a 26-year-old woman. Is that young for you?"  
  
"Well no but still you're a bit too good looking to be a teacher." Hermione laughed and carried on walking up the gangway to get to the driver.  
  
"Hermione?" she heard someone with a deep Scottish accent say.  
  
"Wood?!?" Hermione looked at the ex griffindor captain. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"About to ask the same question. I'm the new quidditch coach. Madam hooch quit last year. What about you?"  
  
"I'm the new transfiguration teacher,"  
  
"Well come in and sit down." He pulled open the compartment door and Hermione sat down in front of him

"Why were you away for so long?" wood asked.  
  
Hermione a little taken back by the sudden question replied; "well, life changed a bit for me."

"Oh." Wood looked at her. "Why though you have everything going for you. You're beautiful and smart why run away?"  
  
"Someone broke my heart."  
  
"Who?" he persisted  
  
Hermione didn't want to answered the loyal Gryffindor but she couldn't help herself, "Draco Malfoy"  
  
"MALFOY!?"  
  
"Yes Malfoy"  
  
"You and him. He was a slytherin. Cared for no one but himself!"  
  
"For a while it really seemed like he actually cared for me. But how wrong was I.? He broke my heart and no would talk to me because they all believed that I had betrayed them. So I ran were no one could find me. Dumbledore found me four weeks ago and gave me the job I've only seen a few people since then just Harry, Ron Ginny Blaise zambini and Malfoy" Hermione looked at wood "so what about you love life?"  
  
Wood looked at her and grinned. "Well I was with Cho Chang for a little while. You remember her don't you?" Hermione nodded. "And then I got with Fleur Delacour."  
  
"THAT BITCH!" Hermione hated her she had no reason to she just did.  
  
Wood laughed, "yea and we're engaged too. Here look." Wood showed Hermione his engagement ring, which had an inscription ' Je t'aime' "Fleur's got one that says 'I love you'."  
  
Hermione smiled "that's sweet"  
  
Hermione spent the whole journey catching gossip. From what she heard George weasley had been going out with Kate bell and two-timed Lavender Brown. Fred weasley had gotten married to a half veela called Melina. Luna Lovegood was currently dating Gregory Goyle and Neville longbottom was one of the top aurors in the country.  
  
"Did you hear about Lucius Malfoy? Her was executed for the misuse of dark artifacts."  
  
"Yea. I went to see it"  
  
"Oh" there was an uncomfortable silence, nut it was soon broken. Wood looked outside the window and grinned; "Hermione come and look out the window we're here."  
  
Hermione looked out the window and saw she coming across a old yet familiar sight. There it was she was finally home. Shining in all its magnificent glory. It was hogwarts that glistened in the dark of the night.  
  
The train stared slowing down and finally came to a stop. She got off the train and heard a familiar voice she left wood and ran towards it. "First years this way!"  
  
"HAGRID!" Hermione cries. Finally Hermione saw him. The smile fell right off her face "no" she whispered " he looks so old."  
  
"Hermione is that you? Come here my girl"" his hair was now completely white and he was extremely wrinkled. He looked as old as Dumbledore himself.  
  
Hermione ran up to him and grabbed him into a hug and started to cry. "You, my dear are going to have to visit me one day this week and tell me why you ran away"  
  
"I will I promise Hagrid"  
  
"I'll see you later I need to take the first years over the lake. You go ahead and apperate just before the school grounds."  
  
"Thank you Hagrid bye" Hermione did what she was told apperated before the school grounds and walked through the school gates. "Well I'm back." And she proceed towards the huge doors.  
  
AN: Here it is chapter 10. In the next chapter Hermione finally begins to understand a few things. REVIEW!!! TBC


	12. chapter 11

AN: another chapter for you. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

Chapter 11  
  
"Who is this new teacher of yours professor?" asked Severus Snape,  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." Snape rolled his eyes and took his seat next to Dumbledore at the teacher's table.  
  
"Severus I believe your question is about to be answered the new teacher has just arrived. I shall go out side to meet them." Dumbledore left and went to stand by the stone steps.  
  
"Ah miss granger how was your journey?"  
  
" Quite enjoyable thank you professor."  
  
"Come inside the other professors are anxious to meet you and if you're worried Mr. Wood turned up ten minuets ago."

Hermione walked into the hall and was surprised that the first person to talk to her was professor Snape "Miss granger? I thought you were dead!" he exclaimed

"No. I'm very much alive." She gave a wearily smile as she shook Snape's hand.  
  
"Well I'm very glad to see you again miss granger."  
  
Hermione smiled at him "same here professor"  
  
"Please take your seat, the children are about to arrive," Hermione sat down next to Dumbledore and her beloved crippled charms teacher. Professor flitwick  
  
"Miss granger if you be so kind can you please set up the sorting and do the honours of getting the children from the lake."  
  
Hermione really wasn't expecting that but replied "of course. Let me dress in something nicer." She transfigured her robes and started Setting up the sorting the sorting was easy all she had to do was position the sorting hat and three legged stool in the middle of the stage were the teachers table was and waited.  
  
"I believe the children have arrived."  
  
"Ok professor I'll go meet them. Thank you." She left the hall and saw the older students were making their way to the hall.  
  
Hermione waited by the lake entrance and saw that the first years were already at the shore waiting to be let in. Hermione gave a thumb up to tell him that he could take the children inside. "first year this way."  
  
The first years followed her into the castle and stopped at the stairs were they stopped. They gathered up in a bunch infront of the huge oak doors and looked at Hermione nervously.  
  
"Welcome to hogwarts my name is professor granger and I will be teaching you all transfiguration while you are at this school. In a minuet you will be sorted in to your houses, chosen by the sorting hat. The houses are Hufflepuff, ravenclaw, Gryffindor and slytherin." Hermione looked in the hall and Dumbledore used his hand to tell her to come forward "The sorting is about to begin good luck."  
  
Hermione opened the door and walked inside with the first years following nervously behind. She looked round as she walked down the aisle this was hogwarts but it wasn't her hogwarts. Where Ron and harry wouldn't being paying attention to anything just punching each other, where she would be reading a new book from the library or Ginny flirting with dean Thomas. She knew no one. She carried on walking until they reached the very front of the hall.  
  
"I will call each of your names and once I have you will put the hat on your head and sit on the stool and wait to be sorted into a house."  
  
Hermione grabbed the scroll and opened it.  
  
"Attkins Brian"  
  
"Gryffindor!" shouted the hat. The table on the very left of the hall gave a massive cheer as the boy sat down.  
  
"Bucklehurst Chloe" a girl with pigtails strutted over towards the three legged stool.  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
The list went on until she saw a name she recognised she tried her best not to scrawl.  
  
"Krum Marcus"  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
Finally the sorting was finished when "Yeoman Matthew " was put into Hufflepuff.  
  
Hermione took her seat on the teachers' table and Professor Dumbledore stood up "two words everyone. Eat up!"  
  
When dinner was over Dumbledore stood up again. " I have an announcement to make. We have three new members of staff I want you all to welcome Mr. Saunters who will be you new defence against the darks art teacher." There was polite applause." Ex Gryffindor head girl miss granger who will be your new transfiguration teacher and head of the Gryffindor house." There was load applause especially from the boys " and Oliver wood your new quidditch teacher coach." There was a massive cheer from the griffindor table Oliver was seen as a god of quidditch to them even after eleven years.. The applause finally died down "now it's time to go to bed good night!"  
  
Hermione got up and made her way to the griffindor tower to give the fat lady the new password.  
  
"Well if it isn't miss granger. What a beautiful young woman you've grown into." Said the fat lady politely.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"So what will be the new password?"  
  
"Draconis love"  
  
"Oh I see. You were in love with him," Hermione stared at her in shock.  
  
"How do you kn-"  
  
"The wall have ears miss granger, but the portraits have both eyes and ears. We saw you two fall in love miss granger we saw you run away and we saw Draco's heartbreak As well as yours."  
  
Hermione looked at her " no he doesn't, he said I was noting but a mudblood. What sort of love it that to you?"  
  
"He said that to protect you. His father would have killed you on the spot. It takes a great love to break your own heart to protect that you love the most. He loves-"  
  
"Shut up!" shouted Hermione "no more! I ran away to from him because he used me! Stop telling me he love me because I know your lying!"  
  
"Don't you dare say that to me. You hurt everyone that you cared about by running a way. What did you achieve? Nothing! Love remains for ever it can never be broken. I thought someone as smart as yourself would know that!"  
  
Hermione remained silent until the Gryffindors began to wait by the portrait. "The new password is Draconis love. Goodnight." Hermione turned to the fat lady "where is my room?"  
  
"Just up the hall there on the left. The picture of Salazar slytherin."  
  
"I'm a Gryffindor why do I get a picture of Salazar slytherin."  
  
"Tradition" and the fat lady walked to another portrait.  
  
Hermione walked up to the painting of Salazar slytherin and looked at him. He was almost a spitting image of Draco Malfoy. He had light blonde hair pale but the only difference his eyes were dark almost black.  
  
"Oh a muggleborn." Salazar slytherin looked at Hermione with a little distaste.  
  
"What if I am?"  
  
"Nothing my lady"  
  
"I know you don't like my kind but I want you to know that one of your kind and he showed me what real purebloods were like power hungry and rich."  
  
"Not all of us. You obviously didn't know this person very well. I know who he is a certain Draco Malfoy?" Hermione remained quite. "Yes You where in love but he knew you couldn't be together and long as his father was alive so he broke your heart to save you. I have a similar story to that."  
  
Hermione completely ignored the bit about Draco and wanted to listen to slytherins story. "Really? Can I hear it!"  
  
"Fine if you must. You know Rowena ravenclaw?" Hermione nodded "she was a muggleborn just like you. She was very smart and beautiful and I was in love with her. We had a short affair and when news started reaching my family. I had to break her heart because they would have killed her they saw it as a disgrace to the family name. In turn she also broke my heart she married godric griffindor as revenge. That's how my prejudices against muggleborns started."  
  
"I never knew that."  
  
"Hardly anyone knew, but my lady I tell you one thing. Do not throw away what you had so long ago. It will come back to haunt you. It already is I can tell by your eyes you may be happy now but if you leave it you will regret it for the rest for your life." He paused "So what will be your password?""  
  
"Iris" Salazar looked confused "it's my favourite song."  
  
"Ok my lady, goodnight and you think about what I told you."  
  
"I will. Goodbye." Hermione looked at her room it was exactly like her head girl suite coloured in Gryffindor red and gold it even had it's own library. But Hermione wasn't thinking about that.  
  
"Does he really love me? " She asked herself as she lay on her king-sized bed. " What if he does? I've treated him so badly."  
  
Hermione looked round and saw her owl perched on the windowsill. "I'll floo to the ministry tomorrow morning to speak to him after school."  
  
She lay on her bed and fell into a deep sleep and dreamed about a great love she felt many years ago.  
  
AN: I hope you like it please review. If your bored please read keeper of genesis which is complete and hearts of war the keeper of genesis sequel. Thanks! And please review!!!TBC


	13. chapter 12

AN: thanks for the reviews I would love more. It's the part you've been waiting for. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter.

Chapter 12  
  
Draco found himself in a situation he was eight years before. Hermione had disappeared again. He hadn't seen her since Lucius's execution, which was four months ago. He searched everywhere the leaky cauldron, ministry and Diagon alley and as far as everyone else was concerned they hadn't seen her either.  
  
Draco sat on a chair next to his bed and looked towards the fire. He decided to do a little bit of work at the ministry and apperated away.  
  
"What is the spell used to turn a snake in to a bird?" Hermione asked her 3rd year class  
  
"Serpentranfos" the class murmured  
  
"Great! 10 points each." The bell rang through the school and everyone began to pack their stuff. Hermione called to the retreating backs of her students "remember to have finished that 1 foot essay about the law against illegal animagus!"  
  
Hermione missed dinner and took a short walk around the school like the one her and Draco would take when they where head boy and girl. Soon Hermione got a bit bored and decided to go back to her room.  
  
"Iris" Hermione murmured to the picture of Salazar slytherin.  
  
"It's been four months miss granger and I thought I told you to think about what I told you. I see you everyday you want to go I can tell you just don't. You're not going to live forever! Draco might not be here by next week, you never know and if the worst should happen to him you'll regret it for the rest of your life. If I were you, I would go see him today. Now infact you have nothing to do "  
  
"What are you on about?"  
  
"You know very well what I'm talking about miss granger I think that it's time that you grew out of this stupid game of yours. Goodnight!" he opened the portrait and let Hermione through.  
  
Hermione walked in and looked in the mirror "I guess he's right again!"  
  
"I agree with him my dear." Replied the mirror peacefully.  
  
"You would wouldn't you? Fine! I'll go!" Hermione cleaned her clothes and walked out of her room. And down to the third corridor of the charms tower.  
  
"Dissendium." Hermione whispered at the one eyed witch. She came to life and made enough room for Hermione to walk through.  
  
After what felt like an hour she made it to the cellar of the sweet shop honeydukes. Hermione apperated out of the shop and walked down the road for a little while. "What am I gonna say hey Draco long time no see. I need a drink I'll go to the three broomsticks before I go see him."  
  
Hermione walked into the warm welcoming pub and sat at the bar." A beer Madame Rosemerta"  
  
"A beer?! Miss granger?!" exclaimed the ever young bar landlord.  
  
"Yea I really need one"  
  
" What ever for dear?"  
  
"I'm going to speak to the man who I thought had broke my heart at the age of 18 after eight years. I finally found out that the only reason he did was to save me from his father's hatred and I feel so guilty because I have treated him like so much crap. I feel so guilty!"  
  
"Don't worry my dear I'm sure he'll forgive you if he really loves you."  
  
"Thank you." Hermione gulped down a whole lot of beer.  
  
"I think you don't need a drink to help you through that. Scorfiggy." The beer disappeared. "You go to him dear. He'll forgive you if he really loves you."  
  
"Thanks." Hermione reached into her pocket to pay for the beer.  
  
"Don't pay for the drink love it's on the house."  
  
"Thanks again." Hermione hugged Rosemerta and apperated away to the ministry.  
  
Hermione smiled at the house elf at the reception.  
  
"What can poppy do for you miss?"  
  
"I'm looking for Mr. Draco Malfoy."  
  
"What department does he work for miss?"  
  
".Um I really don't know"  
  
"That's ok I'll go find him with the information that I have."  
  
Draco sat at his desk doing a load of boring work. He stared writing up a new case when he heard someone come in and stand in front of his desk. Draco looked up and saw one of the ministry elves standing there looking at him. He carried on with his work. When he looked up again and it was still there.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"A Hermione granger is waiting at the reception for you Mr. Malfoy shall I send her in?"  
  
"Yes! Now! Go on what are you waiting for!" the ministry elf apperated away with a crack.  
  
" Oh god what am I gonna say. What if she feels like slapping someone? What if she thinks I have stolen something from her ahhh god god god." There then came a knock at the door. "Oh shyt!"  
  
The person opened the door. "Draco! You in?" Hermione's voice echoed round the office.  
  
"Yes I'm over here." Hermione restrained herself from running to the voice  
  
"Well show yourself then!" Draco stood up.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"To get some answers."  
  
"To what?"  
  
"What do you think!" Hermione's voice oozing with sarcasm  
  
Draco beckoned her over. He sat down while she stood. "Sit down then" Hermione sat. They sat there in silence for about ten minutes "Well?"  
  
Hermione looked at him." Why did you do that to me? Eight years ago infront of your father?"  
  
"To save you. Don't you get it he would have killed you!" Draco cried out "I didn't want you dead. I broke my own heart so you could live. But you didn't see through the act did you? No you didn't and you left and hurt everyone else and what did you achieve nothing!"  
  
Hermione looked at him sadly. " I didn't kn-"  
  
"That my dear is obvious and you still didn't listen! What made this sudden change anyway?"  
  
"The portrait of Salazar slytherin."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow "slytherin?" Draco smiled finally after eight years the slytherin prince finally got back his princess.  
  
Hermione looked in Draco's eyes and saw the happiness she saw in his eyes when they were younger not the sad lonely person she saw in the daily prophet.  
  
"So you work in the control of magical creatures department."  
  
"Yea it's a crap job but I manage. What about you? Where do you work since I made you lose your old one?"  
  
"Hogwarts. I am head of griffindor house and transfiguration teacher."  
  
He grinned widely; " I can imagine you as a teacher. What happened to McGonagal?"  
  
"She left her post for a year so I'm taking over for her."  
  
"Oh ok." Draco gave Hermione a hard look and then asked, " you wanna go have some dinner?"  
  
"Yea sure"  
  
"Great theirs a great restaurant called Park Royal I'm sure you'll like it."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Here take my hand." Hermione smiled and took it gratefully "Park Royal!" and they apperated away together.  
  
Hermione walked inside and her jaw hit the ground. The restaurant was massive with a beautiful view of the lake and the look of the Ritz hotel. "Mr. Malfoy do you want your normal seat by the riverside?"  
  
"Yes please. But this time can you make it a table for two?"  
  
"Certainly sir. Let me take your coats and come this way." Hermione and Draco followed the Chinese waiter and sat at their table.  
  
"Here you are madam, sir;" he gave them the menu " all you have to do madam is call for what meal you want and the meal will automatically come on the plate."  
  
"Thank you," the waiter then walked away.  
  
"Have you ever tasted lamb steak with mint sauce?"  
  
"Yea that is so lush!"  
  
"When did you taste that?"  
  
"When I went to penbridge with Ginny weasley"  
  
"Oh" Draco replied. "When do you need to be at school again?"  
  
"Anytime before 9:30 tomorrow morning."  
  
"Two lamb steaks and mint sauce." The food magically appeared on their plates.  
  
"Butterbeer." Draco looked at Hermione "and you?"  
  
"Archers"  
  
Draco looked at Hermione straight in the eye "why did you run away from us?"  
  
Hermione looked straight back "I loved you even when you told your father those things. I tried to leave all of my past behind me."  
  
"I'm glad you didn't."  
  
Hermione smiled at him. "How was your marriage with pansy?"  
  
Draco looked at her with a sad smile, "I didn't love her I only cared for her like a sister." Tears stung his eyes. " She suffered the same way that I did, trained to become a deatheater, beaten from a young age. She never had a good memory or felt love before. That was the only difference between us I felt love, I was once happy. She had an unfair life full of hatred and greed but now she's a free spirit and I hope she's happy."  
  
Hermione let a lone tear fall down her face. Pansy had more reason to run than she did. Pansy stayed strong and stayed to her path of life until the day she died. Now she thought it Hermione finally realised that a few people wouldn't talk to her but people still loved her. She became distressed and thought how pathetic she had been.  
  
"Hermione? You said that you loved me. Does that mean you don't love me anymore?"  
  
Hermione stared Draco right in the eye and whispered "never," their faces were inches apart when they finally noticed and carried on eating in silence.  
  
When they finished dinner they walked out the restaurant and smiled at each other; "well it's time for me to return to the school," Said Hermione.  
  
"Yea." Draco looked a bit disappointed. "Umm I hope you enjoyed yourself."  
  
"Yea I did thank you." They were silent again.

She pulled out her wand before Hermione could apperate Draco shouted "WAIT!" he grabbed onto her arm as if scared she would run away.

"You wanna go out tomorrow night?"  
  
"Sure! Tomorrow night it is then." They looked at each other uncomfortably for about a minute.  
  
Before Hermione could stop herself Hermione she closed the gap and gave Draco a passionate kiss filled with the emotion of eight years.  
  
Finally getting over his shock Draco kissed backed with all the love he could muster.

To Draco's disappointment Hermione stepped out of the kiss with a gorgeous smile on her face. "Goodnight" she whispered and apperated away.  
  
Draco looked at the place that she apperated from smiled and apperated himself back home.  
  
Both Hermione and Draco lay in their beds thinking of that night. They both switched off their lamps and had dreams of those happy days when they were back at hogwarts together. Now they knew they were happy but finally content.  
  
AN: Thanks to everyone who reviews this story can I please get more of your views. TBC


	14. chapter 13

AN: a bit of a history lesson

Disclaimer: I ain't rich enough to own Harry Potter :(

Chapter 13  
  
It was three days to Christmas and Hermione and Draco were now officially together just not many people knew. Though they made massive effort to see each other as much as possible the holidays were upon them and the work of the year had to be finished.  
  
Hogwarts was haywire. Children were running around looking for lost clothes, books, shoes; professors were trying to calm the students down while trying to finish the school curriculum before the break.  
  
Hermione had her own packing to do. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled finally she wasn't going to be alone for Christmas, she was staying with Ginny this Christmas.  
  
After Hermione finished most of her packing she got bored so she sat near the entrance of her room and stared up at Salazar slytherin's painting. Salazar looked back and said "what?!"  
  
"Tell me a story"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I'm bored"  
  
"Fine what do you want me to tell you about?"  
  
"Helga Hufflepuff"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know anything about her"  
  
"God this is so pointless"  
  
"Please" Hermione begged.  
  
"Fine. Do you want to see her picture?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Wait one minute"  
  
Hermione waited and took the opportunity to look at Salazar's background. It was a room decorated in green and silver with a picture of three women at the back one of which she recognised as Rowena ravenclaw but one really caught her eye. It was a picture of a woman with long platinum hair pale complexion and icy blue eyes. The name below it read Dominique Malfoi.  
  
Hermione smiled and moved closer towards the painting and asked, "your Salazar's wife aren't you?"  
  
"Yes" she smiled "but he didn't love me he loved Rowena ravenclaw but was forced to marry me by his family."  
  
"Did you love him?"  
  
"No. I loved a muggle but by my family name I was not allowed to have such a relationship with a muggle. I must stop speaking to you Salazar is coming back, it was very nice to talk to you."  
  
"And you." She waved and ran out of her picture.  
  
Two seconds later Salazar came back in to the picture dragging a woman with bright red hair. She looked exactly like Ginny.  
  
The woman smiled at her and said "Salazar tells me that you want to here the story of my life."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
The woman sounded nothing like the girl though. She had a soft and comforting voice "Ok here goes. When I was about your age I fell in love with a man who was a close friend of Salazar. My family didn't want us together because he was a close friend of Salazar the thought that made him an evil man and to make things worse I was already engaged to a man that I cared nothing about. So I had a secret affair with him at his castle called Hogwarts. We made a room called the room of requirement were we would stay with each other's company days on end. When I got pregnant my family sought revenge on the man and killed him and they forced me to abort my child while they covered up the affair."  
  
"Oh my word."  
  
"I married the man I was engaged to and I was alone remembering the painful memory of the other man I had fallen in love with."  
  
Hermione looked up sadly at her. "What happened when you and this other man got married?"  
  
"I bore him four children; two of them physically disabled, I still loved them. Twelve years after my marriage; me and my closest friends Salazar, godric and Rowena the school in this castle. Salazar knew the castle better than me and showed us around. We started teaching witches and wizards from all over Britain from ages 11- 18. I taught herbolgy, medicine, history of magic and divination, Salazar taught dark arts Defence against the dark arts and quidditch, Rowena taught arithamcy, ancient runes and muggle studies and godric taught charms, transfiguration and potions. Things between me and the other houses were great. But soon tension started to rise between Rowena and Salazar. They had been in love, but when his family heard about the news they saw it as a disgrace. They saw muggles, muggleborns and halfbloods as dirt and to be treated as such. Rowena knew that Salazar had too much pride of his family heritage and that he would not give it up, so she married godric. This was when Salazar openly expressed his new point of view on muggleborns. When we started getting angry at Salazar for being extremely offensive to some of the muggleborn students Salazar saw it as a conspiracy against him and set a basilisk on the majority of the muggleborn community within the school successfully killing 12 student. We had had enough and we sent Salazar away from the castle, which started the Great War, in which all my children and husband was killed by Salazar's supporters. Finally after twenty year of war Salazar became extremely ill and his followers left him. So we visited him before he died. Godric came up with the idea to put our opinions into his hat so our school could carry on working. Finally as Salazar's last ounce of life edged away from him he embraced us all one by one and held Rowena last. His last words changed my opinion on him completely, he whispered in Rowena's ear that he loved her and then with the last bit of life he had left he kissed her and died on her lips and in her arms she whispered back 'I love you too Salazar please don't go please.' Rowena became deeply distressed after his death and became ill herself. Before she died she requested that her and Salazar to be buried near the tree closest to the cliff of the lake, where they shared their first kiss and there they remain till this day."  
  
Salazar interrupted "look carefully on the bottom of the tree look what's inscribed upon it."  
  
Helga carried on "godric soon left the castle so I had to look after the school myself and allowed the hat to sort the children in to there respected houses. Rumour has it that werewolves murdered godric, but I am not so sure. I died inside the castle in the bed of my loved one of old age. I remembered the days that I died how I would to talk to his portraits and tell him how I would join him soon and how much I missed him and he would tell me the same thing. I also requested were I wanted to buried in the middle of the courtyard were the fountain is that's where his tomb is and mine also. Now we are together for eternity not in life but in death. I died aged sixty three and that is my story."  
  
"Thank you for telling me."  
  
Salazar spoke "come on get ready your leaving tomorrow."  
  
"One minute." Hermione waved her wand and all her stuff ended up in the truck neatly.  
  
"Smart-ass"  
  
"I know, goodnight." She smirked at him

He smirked right back "Goodnight miss granger."  
  
AN: REVIEW PLEASEEEE! TBC By the way if your bored read some of my other stories. bye!!


	15. chapter 14

AN: yep this is a re write because first time around I totally screwed this story up! Thanks for your review

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter.

Chapter 14  
  
"Miss granger! Wake up the train leaves in 30 minutes!" screamed Salazar from the painting in Hermione's bedroom.  
  
"Oh fuck it," Hermione went back to sleep.  
  
"The train you stupid woman! Wake up right now!"  
  
"Fine! I'm up!" Hermione got up from her bed, transfigured her clothes and washed her face.  
  
She looked up at the alarm clock. It read 10:45 "BUGGER!" she ran out her room wishing Salazar a merry Christmas, down the tower and through the front gate were she apperated straight to the station. She read 10:50 to her relief and saw that no one had gone in to the train yet.  
  
She walked on to the train and found her self-a nice empty compartment at the back of the train where she instantly fell asleep.  
  
"Mam? Mam?" Hermione felt someone poking her side and she woke up; "Mam the train stopped 20 minutes ago, there's a Ginny weasley waiting outside for you on the platform with a man."  
  
"Oh I sorry! Thank you for waking me up. Have a good Christmas."  
  
"Thank you mam you too"  
  
Hermione ran out of her compartment and on to the platform were she saw Ginny standing with Blaise zambini from the penbridge restaurant. "Hermione!" the red head ran to her friend and grabbed her in to a huge hug.  
  
"You remember Blaise," said Ginny pointing at him."  
  
"Course, hey mate"  
  
"Hi" he gave a short nod.  
  
"Shall we get going then?" asked Ginny holding Hermione's hand  
  
They all apperated away to Ginny's penthouse; "Come on then Hermione I got a surprise for you."  
  
"Dam! My stuff I left it on the train!"  
  
"Don't worry Blaise brought it here." Hermione said thank you to Blaise and stood there for a minute.  
  
"Oh come on then!" Hermione followed Ginny to the back of the apartment. "Your new room." It was in griffindor colours with a queen sized four poster bed, electric wardrobe and en suite bathroom.  
  
She grabbed Ginny in a massive hug and thanked her for it.  
  
"It's all right. Come on you need some sleep its Christmas tomorrow and we are all invited for dinner at the burrow. Take this potion." Ginny handed her a steaming goblet. "It's not dreamless but it still puts you to sleep, me and Blaise are going to be out all night so don't wait up on me."  
  
"Ok have a good time."  
  
Ginny gave Hermione a cheeky smile "don't worry I will." And she closed Hermione's door.  
  
Hermione waited until she heard the front door slam and went to the sitting room and picked up her floo pot and went over to the fire place. She threw in the remaining floo powder into the fire and walked in shouting; "ministry of magic control of magical creature department."  
  
Hermione walked out of the floo disposal point and looked around. It was much busier than it was when she came to visit Draco here three weeks before. There were wizards and witches running all over the place, a man questioning a house elf, another trying to pull a baby dragon out the doors and there he was. Draco was sitting at the front on the department on a table writing in a notebook.  
  
Hermione walked up behind him and whispered in his ear, "guess who."  
  
Draco smiled and turned round gently holding Hermione's hands and tenderly kissed her. "Hey. When did you get back?"  
  
"About an hour ago"  
  
Draco gave her a look as if she did something wrong; "You should be resting."  
  
"I'd rather be with you."  
  
Draco smiled, "one minute I'll check if I can get off work early. I'll be back in a minute."  
  
Hermione waited and saw Draco come back with a huge smile. "Come on I want to take you some were I wanted to show you ages ago, but father escaped and you ran away so I never go the chance. Here." He gave Hermione a blindfold. "It's a surprise"  
  
Hermione put it on and grabbed Draco hand and apperated away.  
  
"We're here" Draco took off the blind fold and looked around they were on top of the Tower Bridge looking out over London it was beautiful the moonlight flickered on the waves of the themes.  
  
Hermione turned towards Draco "you like?"  
  
"Yea. It's beautiful thank you Draco." Draco put his coat around her protecting her against the harsh cold winds of London's night.  
  
He smiled, "we should be getting back."  
  
"Yea course" He held her hand and apperated away. "Where are we now?"  
  
"Malfoy manor"  
  
"Oh." She looked round and saw she was in a bedroom most properly Draco's. It had a huge bed with silver and green covers two chairs and a small table and a big set of window that looked out towards a lake.  
  
"You hungry?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "Yea I haven't eaten all day"  
  
"You have a rest and I'll get the food sent up"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Hermione looked on his bedside table and smiled at what she saw. It was a picture of her smiling and laughing mouthing, ' I love you' every few minutes Hermione smiled and lay down on the bed.  
  
"Donny's got you food sir."  
  
"Thank you leave it on the bed, "the house elf did as it was told and apperated away.  
  
Hermione ate her food greedily and lay back down on the bed, Draco lay down next to her. "So..." he started but was cut off because Hermione had pulled Draco on top of her and started kissing her with all the love passion and lust she had in her. Draco responded with just as much.  
  
Narcissa walked up to Draco's room very slowly opened the door and then quietly shut it smiling to herself. She walked down the hall thinking about the time that she had a love like that in her life.  
  
AN: yay they're together!!! Review and tell me what you think.


	16. chapter 15

AN: thanks for the age thing but think about it. In the second book Hagrid was accused of opening the chamber of secrets, which was fifty years back before Harry Potter. After that there is the five more years that harry potter and the lot graduate, plus the eight years more. So let's do the maths. Hagrid was about twelve when he was accused so 125058=75 not so young is he? Thanks for your review though.

Disclaimer: HI! Nope I don't own the Characters or The Books that's J.K Rowling

Chapter 15  
  
Hermione woke up in a comfortable bed of green and silver and remembered the events of last night. She looked beside her at the sleeping form of Draco Malfoy. A few strands of his hair had fallen across his face and he was breathing softly.  
  
"Merry Christmas" whispered Hermione kissing his lips softly.  
  
He began to stir and he opened his eyes. "Merry Christmas he whispered back. Hermione snuggled up close t his chest and smiled.  
  
"I need to get home to Ginny. I didn't tell her I was going out."  
  
"Sure. Can I give you your present first?"  
  
"Course"  
  
Draco took off a necklace that had a locket pendent and gave it to her.  
  
Hermione looked carefully at it and on the front here was a heart and on either side there was a snake and griffin. On the griffin side of the heart the inscription wrote D.M. and on the snakes side H.G. Hermione opened it up and looked inside. There was a picture of Hermione and Draco sharing their first kiss by the willow tree as Rowena and Salazar had done and on the other side it said "to my rose amongst the thorns." (The thorns were referring to Harry and Ron)  
  
Hermione smiled at Draco and sealed her thank you with a kiss.  
  
"Here is some floo so you can get to your house straight away and I guess I'll see you soon." Draco looked a bit sad but covered it up well.  
  
"I don't want to spend Christmas without you." Hermione mummered in to Draco's chest.  
  
She got up and performed an anti-pregnancy charm and put on her clothes.

Draco got out of bed and put on his silk boxers and they walked towards the fireplace together.  
Hermione threw in the floo powder and kissed Draco one last time; "Merry Christmas."  
  
"Merry Christmas."  
  
"Victoria house Mayfair" she waved before she started to spin extremely fast and finally fell flat on her front in Ginny's sitting room.  
  
Hermione looked up and there was Ginny sitting on the sofa red faced in all her angry glory; "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU THAT NIGHT? BED EMPTY, FLOO GONE, NO NOTE, SOMETHING COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU."  
  
Hermione grinned; "you sound just like your mother you know that"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Ginny glared at Hermione, but her look softened into a huge grin; "anyhow Merry Christmas!" Ginny gave a huge grin, "and guess what else?!" Ginny flashed a ring with emeralds embedded into it. "I'm engaged to Blaise!"  
  
"OH MY GOD" Hermione shrieked. "CONGRATULATIONS!" she gave Ginny a huge hug "have you told Ron harry your brothers your mum dad?"  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"I take that as a no."  
  
Ginny smiled sheepishly, "Yea."  
  
"We're going dinner over there anyway so you can tell them then."  
  
"Go get ready then," She pushed Hermione out the door.  
  
Hermione turned to face her; "What why?"  
  
"Dinner starts 4 it's 3:45"  
  
"3:45 god I am so sorry for keeping you waiting that long you must have been worried sick"  
  
"I was! Anyhow come get ready you dozy tart!"  
  
Hermione went upstairs, took a quick shower and put on some respectable clothes.  
  
She came back to the sitting room and saw Ginny was already, wearing a green satin dress that went to her knees and a sliver clock over it.  
  
"Slytherin colours aye Ginny?"  
  
Ginny smiled at her and gave her some floo powder "I'll go first" Ginny threw in the powder "the burrow," And she was gone.  
  
"I guess it's my turn," Hermione threw in the powder and shouted, "the burrow"  
  
She fell flat on her face in the Weasley's sitting room. She got up and memories flooded back to her about when she was a teen, how she would have so much fun staying in the weasley household. How the twins used to cause explosions, how they would always sabotage Percy's work until the bastard moved out and begged for his family's approval to take him back and the best part Mrs. Weasley's cooking.  
  
Hermione wiped a tear and walked in to the dinning room where she saw the entire weasley family everyone looked so different. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley still had the red hair but had shades of Grey in it. The twins matured and they were looking quite handsome Bill had cut his hair but not too short thank god; Hermione always liked his hair and Charlie was the first to speak "Hermione?"  
  
"Hi everyone, merry Christmas!"  
  
Everyone got out their chair and engulfed Hermione in hugs. It took everyone about ten minuet to sit back down on the table and talk about life in general and memories.  
  
Ginny got up and tapping her wineglass "I've got an announcement to make." Everyone went silent and looked at Ginny; "Yesterday I was asked for my hand in marriage and I accepted. I'm going to marry Blaise zambini in three months."  
  
"My beautiful little girl is going to be married. I want to meet this Blaise too." Her mother gave her a huge cuddle.  
  
Harry spoke up, "Blaise the one from slytherin."  
  
Ron switched "A SLYTHRIN? WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? THERE IS NOT ONE EVIL WITCH OR WIZARD THAT HASN'T COME OUT THAT HOUSE. YOU ASKED FOR A BLESSING I'M NOT GIVING IT. YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT IT!"  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY!" Ginny lost her cool. "WHEN THE HELL ARE YOU TO GROW UP FROM THAT SLYTHERIN AND GRYFINDOR RUBBISH THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN LEFT AT SCHOOL. YOU DYSTROYED PEOPLES LIVES WITH THAT GOD DAM RIVALRY OF YOURS FOT GOD SAKE! REMEMBER HERMIONÉ HMM? HOW COULD YOU LEAVE HER WHEN MALFO¥ HAD TO GIVE UP ON-"  
  
"HE BROKE HER HEART HE DIDN'T DO IT BECAUSE HE LOVED HER- "  
  
"YES HE DID. HIS FATHER WOULD HAVE KILLED HER ON THE GOD DAM SPOT! IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU SHOULD DO IT'S TO THANK HIM FOR SAVING YOUR BEST FRIENDS LIFE!"  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE GINNY!" Ron looked at Hermione "you going to let her say that?"  
  
"Yes because it's true and me and Draco are together again."  
  
"No Hermione! How could you be with him after all he has done to you."  
  
"He wanted the best for me."  
  
"No he shagged you, used you and broke your heart into 1 million pieces!"  
  
"THAT IS ENOUGH RONALD!" shouted Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Ginny looked evilly at Ron and Hermione got up, "you know what! Since you feel that way Ronald I am leaving. Merry Christmas everyone. I'll see you later Ginny"  
  
Hermione ran out the room grabbed the floo off the sitting room table and threw it into the fire shouting Malfoy manor.  
  
Ron ran after Hermione but she had already gotten away.  
  
"See Ron that what happens when you refuse to grow up! God what the hell is wrong with you!" Ginny looked disappointed "I don't want to stay any longer, You have yourself a merry Christmas Ron and I hope you learn to grow up because it is getting right on my nerves."  
  
She apperated away leaving Ron on the sofa red faced and ashamed.  
  
"Donny!" Hermione called  
  
"How may Donny help you mam?"  
  
"I'm looking for Draco"  
  
"Of course madam Donny will show the way" Donny held his hand Hermione took it and apperated away to what looked like a study and there was Draco by the desk head down writing.  
  
"Master Donny brings a woman who wants to see you sir." Draco looked up from his desk and saw Hermione.  
  
"Hermione what are you doing here?" Donny apperated away.  
  
Hermione burst into tear and Draco got up from his desk and grabbed on to her tightly. "What's that matter my love?" asked Draco stroking her hair. Hermione told him everything, "a person like that is not worth your tears my love." He kissed her tears away. He grabbed her hand "come on"  
  
"Where we going"  
  
"I'm going to give you the Christmas you deserve. Donny!"  
  
The elf house appeared infront of them "yes sir?"  
  
"Have a Christmas dinner prepared make it tasty ok?"  
  
"Yes Master Donny will sir!" and he apperated away.  
  
Draco entwined their hands together and took her to the dining room. Dinner was already there on a table for two with candles.  
  
Draco and Hermione sat down and started talking about life and what had happened while Hermione was away.  
  
"You're joking!" Hermione exclaimed  
  
"No really Ernie really did get married to luna while they were both drunk and they got a divorce three weeks later."  
  
"Shall Donny take your plates?" broke in the house elf.  
  
"Yes. Please." Said Hermione politely, she looked at Draco and smiled; "well thank for a fantastic Christmas, but I really should be getting home now."  
  
"Of course."  
  
They stood there in silence for a while and then Hermione spoke, "I'll apperate god knows I've enough of floo."  
  
"Yea...umm well bye" he kissed her, "Merry Christmas."  
  
"I love you. Merry Christmas" And she disappeared with a crack.  
  
AN : DUDES! That was chapter 15 I hope you liked it and this is a desperate plea. Please R and R my other fic Hearts of war if you got the time! Thanks TBC


	17. chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
"Ginny! My god are you all right I just got your owl," Hermione heard a man exclaimed. Hermione leaned close to the sitting room door.  
  
"It's Ron! He is so pathetic! Just because you're a slytherin he thinks that your evil!" Ginny cried out.  
  
Hermione opened the door and saw Ginny crying in Blaise's arms.  
  
"Don't worry about it gin. We got each other and that's all that matter. Your brother just needs to grow up." Ginny cried into Blaise's shirt "I love you" he whispered in to her hair and he kissed Ginny's tears off her cheek.  
  
"Hey everyone," Hermione gave a foolish wave from the sitting room door, she took at seat on the one seater sofa and Ginny and Blaise sat on the three seater one.  
  
"Hey 'mione," sniffed Ginny.  
  
"Oh gin don't worry about Ron! He's just being stupid!"  
  
"I will not let him make my life horrid like he did yours at hogwarts just because his prejudice," Ginny stretched out and lay her head upon Blaise's lap while he stroked her hair.  
  
"Can you stay with us tonight Blaise? Please? It's Christmas and I would really like you around as well as Hermione, you can share my room if you want. Just please don't leave." Hermione hated this; Ginny sounded so desperate not her usual up beat and optimistic self.  
  
"I would never leave you," Blaise bent down and kissed Ginny's lips softly.  
  
Hermione smiled. She wanted to be with Draco more than ever. She felt alone and empty without him.

"She said she loved me! What am I going to say? I love her well she knows that. Want her to share my surname, Have lots of sex and babies," Draco looked out his window and an idea struck him; "MOTHER!"  
  
Narcissa walked into the room, "Yes my dear?"  
  
"I need your help so much. You remember that girl Hermione don't you."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well she told me she loved me and I love her just as much back. How am I going to ask her to marry me mother?"  
  
"What have I done? Ginny won't talk to me and now Hermione is gone too. I am so so so stupid!" Ron downed his third beer, Harry patted his back.  
  
"It's all right mate. They'll forgive you. Trust me"  
  
Tom came up to then and gave them a toothless grin. "It's Christmas! What you two sitting in a pub with a lonely sod like me?"  
  
"Family argument." Answered Ron.  
  
"Ah... what was it about if it's not too bold to ask"  
  
"I didn't want my sister to marry a man from slytherin so I lost my temper and she won't even talk to me"  
  
"I was once like that. My sister was engaged to a man from the Gryffindor house. I was a slytherin so I wouldn't allow it and she ran away. I never saw her again. My wife and children died in the war 25 years ago and that's how I became the lonely sod who owns the leaky cauldron," Tom gave Ron a glass of vodka and gave him a wink; "this ones on the house."  
  
"Thanks," mumbled Ron.  
  
"I didn't know you were in slytherin!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Aye I was very proud too. I hated muggles and muggleborns, but when my sister left I finally grew up but I was too late for her. I myself married a Gryffindor muggle born after that and my parents fought for 'he who must not be named' and I was disowned because they saw me as a disgrace to the family."  
  
Harry looked at him and smiled sadly and then pushed Ron off his tool, "come on!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"We have to see Ginny and Hermione and you are going to apologise weather you like it or not you stubborn git."  
  
"Fine, Thanks for the drink tom."  
  
"Anytime gentlemen, You have yourself a good Christmas."  
  
"Thank you too tom" replied harry  
  
The door rang at Victoria house Mayfair and Blaise zambini answered the door.  
  
"Is Ginny in?" asked Harry Potter with a grumpy looking Ronald weasley behind him.  
  
"If you're here to upset her you can both forget it!" Blaise shouted.  
  
Hermione woke up to the sound of shouting, She put on a robe and ran to the front door were she saw a very heated argument between harry and Blaise while Ron was trying to trying to keep his temper in check behind him.  
  
"Blaise? What's going on?" asked Hermione  
  
"Weasley and potter here want to shout at Ginny, again"  
  
"R ON!" harry shouted.  
  
Ron had jumped on Blaise and was giving him Punches in face.  
  
"INPEDIMENTA!" Ron froze and fell back while Ginny ran to Blaise and started kissing his face saying how sorry she was. She turned to harry, "bring him in we are sorting this once and for all!" Harry dragged the stunned Ron in to the sitting Ron and lay him down on the sofa.  
  
"Finite incantartem," Ron rolled off the sofa.  
  
"Now you are going to tell me what is your god dam problem!"  
  
"I actually came here to apologise but-"  
  
"Do it right now then! Apologise to me, Hermione and then Blaise for punching him for no good reason at all and then tell me exactly what the hell is your problem!"  
  
"I'm sorry 'mione I'm sorry Ginny and I'm sorry for punching you Blaise."  
  
"Good. EXPLAIN RIGHT NOW!" she screamed.  
  
"Fine, I just got scared ok. That my little baby sister and my best friend." He glanced at Hermione, "were going to be taken away from me and that would have broken my heart"  
  
Ginny's face softened up completely while Blaise rolled his eyes; 'corny' he mouthed at Hermione, "Oh Ron" Ginny said in unison and hugged him "I forgive you"  
  
"Thank you." Ron held her tighter, "I just don't wan to lose you like we almost lost you 'mione."  
  
"You'll never lose me. Never."  
  
"Ron, parvita will be getting worried about you come on it's time to go." Harry helped Ron off the sofa.  
  
"Well bye Ginny, mione and Blaise." Ron put his hand out and Blaise gladly shook it "take care of my little sis."  
  
"I will," Blaise replied with and Ron and harry disappeared with a crack.  
  
An: please can I have more reviews they help a lot! And please please please read hearts of war and review it as well as this one!!


	18. chapter 17

AN: ELLO! we have finally come to the end of the rose amongst the thorns and i hope that you liked it review!!

disclaimer.: i don't own harry potter!

Chapter 17  
  
"Good morning miss granger"

Hermione mumbled back, "Good morning Salazar."  
  
"Ready for your first day back?"  
  
She grinned rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "As ready as ever."  
  
"Good"  
  
The bell rang around the building.  
  
"Lesson with first year slytherins," Hermione groaned  
  
"Good luck professor." He was being extra kind to Hermione this time around.  
  
"Thank you Salazar. Iris"  
  
Hermione walked out of the portrait hole and in to her life as a teacher once again.

* * *

Draco took another day off work while he stayed in his room looking at the picture of Hermione that he had next to him. He switched on the stereo and sat back and listened. Another love song came onto the muggle radio, this definitely wasn't something that Draco needed. Draco grabbed a paperweight and threw it at the stereo, "bloody muggle," 

"DRACO MALFOY THAT IS IT I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! IT HAS BEEN SEVEN DAY ALREADY! WHY WON'T YOU JUST COME OUT AND STOP PLAYING THIS CHILDISH GAME OF YOURS... OH FOR GOD SACK THAT IS IT!" Narcissa walked in looking very pissed off at the sight of the broken stereo. "I have had enough of this! Draco Malfoy you get out of bed and sort your self out!"  
  
Draco didn't move  
  
"Donny!" the elf appeared in front of her. "Have Draco's clothes ready immediately and send an owl to professor Albus Dumbledore that Draco will be in to visit his transfiguration teacher but add in that she must not be told about the visit as it's a surprise got that?"  
  
"Yes mam." The elf stood there looking at Draco for a minute.  
  
"GO ON THEN!" Narcissa shouted. The elf disappeared in an instant; "and as for you," she turned towards Draco "get up right now!"  
  
Draco got up and walked up to the window playing with a ring in his fingers that he had brought Hermione years ago when he was going to ask to marry her at the end of seventh year. It had a rose in the middle and around it there were tiny thorns made from crystals. He smiled at it. He often called her that his rose amongst the thorns; Ron and harry were the thorns. "Bastards," whispered Draco. He put on his clothes and looked back at his mother.  
  
She was talking to the head of his old head mater he was nodding and telling her a few things. Then the ancient head of his old head master turned towards him, he gave him a wink and disappeared with a pop.  
  
"It's 5:55 so she would be finishing her classes about now, I told Dumbledore all about it and he understands. Her dorm is in the Gryffindor tower on the third level behind the picture of Salazar slytherin. If you don't know what he looks like just look for the picture that looks most like you and the password is iris."  
  
Draco thanked his mother and apperated away to the school entrance to hogwarts.

* * *

"THAT'S IT Mr. KRUM. YOU HAVE 90 POINTS TAKEN AWAY FROM SLYTHERIN. CALL ONE MORE MUGGLEBORN STUDENT A MUDBLOOD AGAIN YOU WILL BE FACEING A MONTHS WORTH OF DETENTIONS WITH MY FILCH THEN ANOTHER MONTHS WORTH WASHING THE BEDPANS IN THE HOSPITAL WING AND THIS IS DEFINATLY GOING ON YOUR RECORD! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!" Hermione shouted  
  
Krum nodded giving her an evil look.  
  
The bell rang through the school, "Remember to give in the reports on how age changes the amount of transfiguration a person can do. That's in for Thursday."  
  
The students left. Hermione called for the house elves to clean the room up for her and she walked up to her dorm. Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor tower and up the marble steps. She walked in the corridor and stopped. There were rose petals leading to her dorm she raised an eyebrow and looked at a more happier than usual Salazar.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione.  
  
"You'll see,"  
  
"Fine," Hermione felt extremely apprehensive and yet excited; "iris," Salazar opened the way and she walked in. 

It looked beautiful it was covered with roses and candles "Hi" Draco came out of the shadows.  
  
Hermione shivered with excitement, "you did this all for me?"  
  
"yea"  
  
"Thank yo-"Hermione stopped, Draco got down on one knee and held her hand. She went numb.  
  
"I was going to ask you this at the end of seventh year, but never got the chance to show you how much you mean to me. Your properly not as foolish as I am and you'll properly say no, but I came here too see if you Hermione Lyra granger would do me the honour of being my wife?"  
  
Hermione started to cry, Draco began to look nervous but her face broke into a smile; "Nothing would make me happier," Draco held Hermione and spun her round. Then stopped looking Hermione in the eye.  
  
"I love you Draco,"she grinned.  
  
"I love you more," he put the ring on Hermione's finger and claimed Hermione's lips with his own.  
  
Albus Dumbledore looked through his crystal ball and smiled. He picked it up and put in his cupboard. He walked to the massive window and watched the sun set. "I'm glad you didn't stray from your path miss granger." The sun sunk down beneath the horizon finishing the story of two lovers who were torn away by power and hate but brought back love.

**_Fin_**

AN: This is were my story ends but I'll add a epilogue. Review and I hope you liked it.in epoligue: wedding!


	19. Epilogue

AN: you proberly have read this before. I wrote this a while back but I sort of screwed up with the grammar and stuff so I made a revised version. THE WEDDING!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

Epilogue  
  
"Ginny! I am so nervous!"  
  
"So was I, don't worry about it it'll be fine trust me."  
  
Hermione looked at her self in the mirror and smiled. She was in a wizard's bridal shop getting her hair made up for her wedding. All her dreams were coming true. She was going to marry the man of her dream and she had everyone by her side yet she still felt nervous.  
  
"Miss granger! Will you please stop moving! It's hard enough doing your hair as it is without you moving all the god dam time! Shouted the wedding hairdresser  
  
"Sorry." Hermione muttered.  
  
"Hermione the dress makers here, I'll show her in so she can help you but on you dress," Exclaimed Ginny obviously more excited than Hermione about seeing her wedding dress. She hadn't seen it because she let Narcissa decide what dress for her to wear.  
  
"There your hair is finished!" said the hairdresser obviously relieved. "All we need to do now is out on the veil and we're done!"  
  
Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She looked amazing the hair suited her face perfectly and the veil made her look like a princess. Hermione turned to Ginny and she looked just as amazed as she did.  
  
"Wow you look beautiful. I'm gonna love to see the look on Malfoy's face when he sees you! It's gonna be great. Anyhow come here and try on your dress." Ginny added pulling Hermione out of the chair.  
  
Hermione stood on the podium and looked at the dress. It was amazing the front was covered with embroidery and embedded with real diamonds and crystal. Her shoes were made in the same design but the heel was completely made from crystal.  
  
The dressmaker picked up the dress and let Hermione undress herself. When she was done the dressmaker allowed Hermione to put her legs through the dress and tightened the dress around her back so her waist went from normal to small.  
  
Hermione looked in the mirror and let a tear fall down her cheek she looked beautiful. Never had she thought for eight years that she would end up in a situation like this.  
  
The make up artist went make, "your eyeliner! Stop crying you'll smudge it."  
  
"What if she doesn't turn up Blaise" asked a worried Draco Malfoy as he did his tie.  
  
"She will because I have sent Ginny with her and if she does then we'll know," replied Blaise lazily from the sofa.  
  
Draco narrowed his yes at him; "You are so crap at giving comfort you know that."  
  
"Fine! I'll go talk to Ginny now and see how they're doing ok?"  
  
"Thanks." He took a gulp out of the whiskey battle that was on the coffee table as Blaise left to talk to Ginny.  
  
"Mrs. zambini your husband is at the fire place, he wishes to speak to you Lenny will take you mam." Said one of the wedding shop's house elves.  
  
"Thank you. 'Mione I'm just going to speak with Blaise ok be back in a minute."  
  
"Ok be quick the wedding starts in an hour and you've only done hair and make up."  
  
"I will."  
  
Ginny followed the house elf to the back of the shop and saw Blaise's head in the fire. The house elf disappeared and Ginny gave Blaise a kiss; "hey."  
  
"You look beautiful."  
  
"You don't look too bad you self. Anyhow what's the matter."  
  
"Nothing. Draco's just getting a bit nervous."  
  
"Oh, So is Hermione but she looks amazing at the moment you should see she looks like a princess."  
  
"I should be going, I just checked that Hermione hasn't run away or something."  
  
"Ok I'll see you at the wedding."  
  
Ginny saw Blaise's face disappear with a pop and walked back to Hermione were she had completely finished. The dress was off her shoulders and she looked so beautiful.  
  
"It's time to sort out Mrs. zambini now." The dressmaker carefully got Hermione off the podium and wouldn't allow her to sit down.  
  
"I have brought three colours of brides maid gowns, I agree with miss granger that the forest green would suit you perfect." Ginny undressed and stepped into a forest green gown ignoring the cut.  
  
"Ginny that really suits you nicely." Ginny looked in the mirror.  
  
Hermione was right she looked great in it was made from satin it had a spaghetti like top to it and came up to her knees at the front and flowed down to her ankles at the bottom.  
  
"I think the colour may be a bit too dark so I'll make it a bit light, "the dressmaker said to herself and turned it to a pistachio green; "Perfect."  
  
Draco stood at the altar looking at Blaise every so often, "I'm nervous."  
  
"I know you are."  
  
Draco looked at his mother, she looked at him with great pride in her eyes and smiled at him.  
  
Finally the music from the organ sounded and the bridal match began. Everyone one in the room stood up and looked towards the door. Ginny weasley came in first carrying a bouquet of flowers and gave a short wink at Blaise, who ginned senseless.  
  
There she was with potter and weasley at her arms. Draco shivered in excitement and looked at his beautiful soul mate walk down the aisle smiling at him.  
  
After what felt like an hour they reached the altar and were asked, "who gives this woman in holy matrimony?"  
  
Ron and Harry grinned. "We do" and Ron pattered Draco on the arm "good luck mate" And he sat down next to Blaise while Harry sat next to Ginny, Blaise gave him a dirty look.  
  
"The couple have their own vows." announced the bishop "Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"I dreamed of this moment for almost nine years. Where you could be by my side and I could confess how much I loved you in front a room full of people we both care and respect. We were once broken apart by hate but now we are back together by love. And since love is the most treasured thing a human could give I vow to give all of my love to you. I love you."  
  
"And you miss granger?"  
  
"I finally realised that love is not just a feeling, but it's something you do. A sacrifice to keep someone alive while breaking your own heart so the person you love is happy, give gifts to show some you care or even a kiss. This is my solemn vow to give every thing I am body, mind and spirit to you as you had once done for me... I love you more." Draco smiled.  
  
"The rings?" Blaise got up and gave Draco Hermione's ring and Ginny got up and gave Hermione Draco's  
  
Draco started "I give you this ring as a token of my love." Putting the ring on Hermione's finger.  
  
"I also give you this ring as a token of my love. I love you Draco."  
  
"I love you too Hermione."  
  
"You may kiss the bride."  
  
Draco wasted no time and kissed her. Hermione closed her eyes as she felt his soft lips against hers, she let out a surprised cry when she felt Draco's arms tightening about her to lift her an inch or two from the floor. At that moment, she wrapped her arms about his neck and deepened the kiss.  
  
"I give you Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy!"  
  
The church clapped and Hermione and Draco ran out the hall and into the horse and carriage while everyone followed.  
  
When everyone got out of the courtyard Hermione threw her bouquet and parvita caught it and winked at a horrified Ron.  
  
"Take us away," Draco, said to the driver.  
  
The driver did as if was told and they rode away Hermione and Draco turned and waved at everyone behind them.  
  
Hermione lay her head upon Draco shoulder. Hermione looked into Draco eyes, "taking this from someone who I respect. I'm glad that I didn't stray from my path of life."  
  
Draco smiled and kissed her lips, "me too. I'm glad you didn't make your own, my sweet." He kissed her once more "thank god I found you."  
  
THE END  
  
AN: finished at last I hope you liked it and thanks to everyone who reviewed!


End file.
